


Dissonance

by TheRepeat



Series: Dissonance [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesiac Dissonance, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Love triangle kind of, Not a very straightforward fic, Post-Canon, Robin's kind of an asshole, some action too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepeat/pseuds/TheRepeat
Summary: Chrom settled down, his stern expression returning. “So… what do you propose we do? Do we continue sending search parties across the continent, hoping to one day find our Robin?” He looked back out to Ylisstol, leaning against the railing. “When is it okay… to give up hope? To stop searching?”“I don’t know, Captain.”.Robin returns from death as a changed man. Namely, his memories are gone again. Wacky rom-com hijinks ensue (but not really).
Series: Dissonance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Re-Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic originally [began](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11207280/1/Dissonance) on Fanfiction.net on April 24, 2015. There've been some edits here and there in this version, but the plot is pretty much untouched.

Robin winced at the light.

“Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING.”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I—I dunno…”

He carefully blinked his eyes open, but the blinding sunlight had him squeeze them shut again. A few more cautious blinks and he could almost see.

Two figures stood over him, and a chuckle came from one. “I see you’re awake now.”

The other leaned in close, eclipsing the sun, and smiled down at Robin. “Hey there,” she said cheerfully.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand.”

Robin hesitantly reached for him, his arm stiff from disuse.

He blinked. His hand. Something was different about it.

Something that should have been there, but wasn’t…

The figure lifted Robin to his feet; Robin stumbled, but kept his footing.

He smiled at Robin. “Welcome back. It’s over now.”

Robin blinked rapidly, grasping his head; he felt a headache coming on. “Agh…”

She sighed. “Don’t tell me he has amnesia again.”

“C-Chrom…” Robin muttered, leaning on him for support. Lissa's eyes brightened, but before she could get excited, Chrom waved her down.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Lissa, that doesn’t mean anything.” He nodded at her. “Could you help me here?”

“Sure thing,” the girl said, and they each took an arm to lift Robin; Chrom then waved Lissa off, and lifted Robin himself. “Back to the capital, then?”

Chrom nodded, and they started walking, with Robin lying in Chrom’s arms.

* * *

Robin awoke, rubbing his eyes. As his wits returned, he suddenly clutched at the sleeves of his robes, as if to reassure himself that he was still clothed.

Comforted, he relaxed his arms and called out with a tired voice. “Chrom…?” He cast his eyes around. He lay in what appeared to be an infirmary, judging by the multitude of other white-clad beds lining the walls. Afternoon sunlight filtered in from the windows on the far wall.

“I’m here.”

Robin turned to face him, blinking his eyes repeatedly, getting used to his senses.

“Robin,” Chrom said, “do you remember me? Anything besides my name?”

“I…” Robin grasped his head. “My head hurts… I can’t… think.”

Chrom’s face settled into a frown. “I see.” He stood. “Call for me if you need anything, okay?”

“Where… am I?”

“The castle infirmary in Ylisstol,” Chrom said. At Robin’s confused expression, he clarified: “The capital.”

“Ah,” Robin said, feigning understanding. “Thanks, Chrom… I’ll call for you.”

Chrom smiled wanly before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Chrom faced the crowd of Shepherds huddled outside, shaking his head sadly. “It’s too soon to tell,” he said, “but it seems like he’s lost his memory once again.”

Disgruntled murmurs echoed from the crowd.

“This is just freakin’ typical,” Sully muttered.

“First Robin, then Morgan, then Emm, then _Robin again?”_ Lissa groaned. “Do we just attract amnesiacs or something?”

“Guess so,” Chrom said.

Sumia stepped forward, her hand clutched nervously over her heart. “I-I want to go in! I want to see him!”

Chrom grimaced. “Listen, Sumia. I won’t stop you, but keep in mind that this isn’t the same Robin we know. I think you’ll only upset yourself by going in now. At least wait until he recovers a little bit.”

“I…” She averted her eyes. “Yes, you’re right, Chrom. I’ll wait.”

Chrom grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Keep your spirits up, though! He’s alive, and that’s what really matters. The rest will fall into place.”

Sumia blinked away tears, and even managed to smile. “Okay, Captain.”

* * *

Robin clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to regain feeling in his fingers. He frowned, frustrated. “Hey, Chrom?” he called.

“Um!”

That voice wasn’t Chrom’s. Robin glanced curiously at the door, and the blonde head of a younger woman poked in instead of the blue hair he’d been expecting.

“Um, Chrom isn’t here right now,” she continued. “Can I take a message?”

Robin smiled wanly at her. “It’s fine. I just wanted somebody to talk to.” He tilted his head, measuring her up and down. “You’ll do, I suppose. What’s your name?”

She frowned. “I’m… I’m Nah. We’re friends, actually.” She stepped in, smiling. “You cooked for me a few times. You were really nice.”

Robin pursed his lips. Chrom had seemed wary, uneager to get his hopes up, but this girl seemed to have a glow to her. The bright hair definitely helped that image. With how eagerly she awaited his reply, he’d have to choose his words carefully. “I’m… sorry, Nah. I don’t remember any of that.” He took a deep breath. “But your voice… it’s soothing, really. A familiar sound…”

She blushed, and laughed nervously. “I, I’ve been told I sound a lot like Sumia.”

Robin frowned, uncomprehending.

“…Your wife?”

Robin’s face went blank. “W-Wife?!” He looked at his hands. “I’m— _married?!”_

Nah nodded rapidly. “Uh-huh. And you… um…”

“What?”

She quickly looked away to hide her face growing redder than before. Not the best disguise; her long, pointed ears were unmissable, glowing the same scarlet hue. “Sorry, I should, uh… bring her here.”

That promised a can of worms Robin was _absolutely_ not ready for yet. “No, no,” he swiftly interjected, leaning forward and reaching out as if to stop her. “It’s fine! Please stay.” He gestured toward a chair. “I’d rather not be alone.”

“Um, okay.” She sat.

Robin smiled sadly. “I’m… Honestly, I’m glad to hear I was nice to you. It would suck to wake up and find out that I was a bad person.”

Nah leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees, and stared Robin intensely in the eyes.

Robin frowned. “Uh… Nah? What’s up?”

Her eyes narrowed. “…Anything?”

“Anything…? Oh!” Robin shook his head. “No, nothing. I really don’t remember you at all.”

She pouted. “So I guess it’s obvious you liked Chrom more than anyone else.”

“What?”

“Well… you only remembered his name,” she said. “You don’t remember your wife’s, or… or even mine, while I’m right here in front of you.”

That phrasing. Some pieces were falling in place, but he decided not to tug on that thread just yet. He simply grimaced. “Listen, I’m really, really sorry. I can’t account for past-me, but I would never forget your name, Nah.”

“Well, I’d hope not,” Nah chuckled. “It’s such a weird name!”

Robin laughed as well. “Ha! Yeah, I guess it is.” He tilted his head inquisitively. “So you work for Chrom, I take it?”

“Yep,” she said. “We were in an army.”

“An army? Really. And _you’re_ supposed to be a soldier.” He was grinning, teasing.

“Hey, I’m older than I look,” she said grumpily. “I’ll have you know, I’m a Manakete.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “A Manakete, huh?” He bobbed his head in approval.

There was a pause.

“…Do you know what a Manakete is?”

He sighed. “No.”

She stifled a giggle, but before she could turn the teasing around on him, knocking came to interrupt.

Robin had to stop himself from groaning. “Come in.”

The door slid open, and another woman entered. Clearly a bit older than Nah, and plenty taller too. She was wearing a nice dress, when Robin was pretty sure he’d spotted her wearing light armor earlier. Curious.

The woman beamed at the two of them as she came closer. “Oh! Hi, Nah.”

A jolt ran down Nah’s spine. “Oh! Heheh! Hi, Sumia! I’m just—talking to Robin! Yep!” The crimson shade from earlier had returned to her face, and with only escape coming to mind, she jumped to her feet. “I’ll just leave you guys alone, ha ha!”

Sumia chuckled gently. “Thanks, Nah. See you.” She stepped aside to let Nah pass, and took her place in the chair.

She sat there for a moment, smiling at the man across from her. He couldn’t seem to get himself to reciprocate.

She said, “Hey, Robin.”

Robin frowned sadly. “Sumia?”

She lit up with excitement. “Y-Yes! Yes, I’m Sumia. So you remember me?”

Robin shook his head. “No, but Nah mentioned you.”

Sumia’s smile twitched. “…I see.”

“Honestly, Sumia, I’m looking at your face right now, and I don’t recognize a single thing about it,” Robin said. “It’s like… you’re a stranger to me.”

“Oh.” The smile was getting harder to hold. Hands starting to tremble, she already could hardly meet his eye. “Did, um… she happen to mention…”

“…That we’re married?” Robin finished. Sumia’s breath caught. “Yes, she told me that much.”

“Did she say… did she say anything about Morgan and Cynthia?” she asked.

Robin frowned.

“Our children,” Sumia choked. “Our two babies?”

The air left Robin’s lungs. “O-Our… our babies…”

Sumia nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks. “And the other Morgan and Cynthia… they’re both waiting outside.”

Robin’s head spun. “W-What does that even…? ‘Other’? What are you talking about?”

Sumia started crying. “Gods, you really don’t remember anything, do you?” She sniffed, trying to compose herself.

“I’m so confused,” Robin murmured. “I don’t get any of this…”

Sumia wanted to stomp her feet. Wanted to rant and scream and cry. This was not how this was supposed to happen. This wasn’t how he was supposed to find out about her children, about what he had left her with. This wasn’t the reunion they had earned, after seven months apart.

What kind of cruel prank was Naga playing?!

It wasn’t fair!

_This—isn’t fair!_

_This isn’t…_

_…_ _fair._

“…I’m sorry.” Sumia wiped her eyes. “This… isn’t fair to you. I shouldn’t have put all of this on you immediately. I just—I got too excited.” She gave him a weak smile. “I’m just—I’m so happy to see you, Robin. Even if you don’t really get why, yet.”

His eyes turned down, his expression unchanged. His hands were clenched, like he was withdrawing into himself, withdrawing away from her.

Her heart ached. “I’m going to go now. We, um… We can try to talk more later.”

“…Okay.”

Finally, a response.

Though he still wouldn’t look at her.

She lingered in the doorway, and mumbled out an uncertain “I’m sorry” before finally leaving.

He heard the door shut, and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Before Sumia could even say a word, Cordelia looped her arm around her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze.

Whatever Sumia was going to say was arrested by a choking sob.

“Sh, easy there,” Cordelia murmured. She helped Sumia walk away. “It’s going to be all right, Sumia.” Sumia’s tears started to run, but Cordelia remained soothing. “Shh…”

The other two eavesdroppers watched them go; Cynthia and Morgan, now the only ones left hovering before the infirmary door.

Cynthia crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowing. “So I guess we shouldn’t go in there yet, huh?”

“I dunno.” Morgan scratched her head. “How did you guys treat me when you found me?”

Cynthia rolled her eyes. “It’s not the _same,_ Morgan. This is Dad we’re talking about.”

“Tomato, potato.” Morgan faced the door. “I really wanna see him, though. It’s been forever.”

“Well, then you can wait a little bit longer!” Cynthia strong-armed Morgan away. “Let’s go, kiddo.”

“Hey, I’m older than you…!”

“By _twelve minutes,_ you turd.”

* * *

It had been a few hours since Sumia had left. A couple of other people stopped by with flowers or cards or whatever, but Robin just politely greeted them and eventually had to give up trying to remember all of their names.

The sun was starting to set when, finally, Chrom came back. He finally had a little grin, though obviously tempered with the same caution as before. “How are you feeling, Robin?”

“Pretty bad,” he grunted. With some effort, he forced himself to sit up. “I feel so weak… Was I always like this?”

“No,” Chrom said. “It must be some side-effect of… returning from the dead, or something.”

Robin shook his head. “The _dead?_ Man, you really need to just explain everything to me. I’m so lost.”

Chrom frowned. “Alright, then. Get comfortable.”

Robin rolled his eyes. _What a comedian._ He shifted a little bit to try to obey, but ‘comfortable’ was foreign to him for now.

Chrom waited patiently for Robin to settle before saying, “What do you want to know?”

Robin tilted his head. “You could start with Sumia. How long were we married?”

“You and Sumia?” Chrom chuckled. “You two hit it off as soon as you met. You two have been together longer than even I have been with my own wife.”

Robin frowned. “It doesn’t make sense. I don’t feel anything when I see her. Nothing at all. No—no love, or bond, or even attraction. She’s just…” He gestured vaguely, uncertainly.

Chrom’s smile died. “That’s… that’s normal.” He bit his tongue, painful memories resurging—“I know, amnesia isn’t kind. Trust me, I know.”

“…How?”

Chrom’s eyes averted. “Someone… very close to me… lost her memories, and never got them back. I get how painful it can be—for _everyone_ involved.”

Chrom fell silent, hands clenched into fists.

This wasn’t working. Robin desperately broke the ice, pleading, “P-Please keep talking! I want to hear the rest. From the beginning.”

“From the beginning?” When Robin nodded, Chrom took a deep breath. “From the beginning, then. It all started… mm, about three years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:  
> Chapter 2 - **Robin's Return**


	2. Robin's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I recall correctly, I think this story updated once a week when it was new. What I'd give to still be able to do that.

“WOW.”

From napping in a field to saving the world from a continent-sized dragon. What a trip.

Robin’s eyebrows were high. “Not that I’d know, but that _has_ to be the craziest story I’ve ever heard, right?”

Chrom nodded. “It’s quite the tale. And you spearheaded it.”

“…And I don’t remember a second of it.”

There was some bitterness to the way Robin said that; Chrom eagerly latched onto that show of emotion. “That doesn’t matter,” he insisted. “Your memories may return someday, or they may not. What matters is that you’re _alive._ You’re with us now.” He grinned. “Would you believe me if I told you that almost every Shepherd who served in the war has come to Ylisstol just to see you, now that you’re back?”

Robin shook his head. “But I don’t know any of them. Not their names, not what they’ve done.”

Chrom sighed. “Ever the pessimist. That much hasn’t changed.”

Robin gestured vaguely with his hand. “So, I sacrificed myself to destroy this… what was it? Grima?” He shook his head. “That’s… terrible.”

Chrom frowned.

“Terrible that a life had to be given for such a thing,” Robin finished. “That I… died.”

“But you were right,” Chrom chuckled. “You were right all along. You made the choice that needed to be made.” He shook his head. “It was Emmeryn all over again: making the right decision that I couldn’t.”

“That wasn’t me.”

“Hm?”

Robin looked him in the eye seriously. “That wasn’t me that made that choice.”

“Wha—Robin, come on.”

Robin shook his head. “I believe your story. I believe that my past self _did_ make that sacrifice. But it wasn’t me.” He squeezed his eyes shut and vehemently shook his head—almost childish. “I’m not him anymore.”

“Robin…”

“No, Chrom. I’m not him. I’m a whole new Robin.” He forced a smile. “So. I think introductions are in order.”

“What?”

Robin extended his hand weakly. “My name is Robin. I’m new. Pleased to meet you, Sir Chrom.”

Chrom rolled his eyes. “Robin, this is ridiculous.”

Robin’s arm wavered. “Chrom, please humor me.” He raised his arm again.

“No!” Chrom stood. “I refuse. You are still the same Robin, even if you don’t remember. And you _will_ remember, Robin.”

“How are you so sure?”

Chrom had no reason to be. Amnesia had never had a history of fixing itself. Morgan, Emmeryn, even the other Robin— _no! Not 'other.' THIS Robin. This will not happen again._

Chrom shook his head. “I just am! You _will_ get back to your old self, Robin.”

Robin’s arm dropped.

“I promise.”

Robin looked away. “Please go.”

Chrom huffed. “Fine. Rest up, Robin; you need it.” And he stormed out.

* * *

Stahl glanced aside. “Hey, guys!” He pointed, and his group followed his gaze. “Is that Robin?”

“Holy cow, it is!” Lissa exclaimed. “He’s out walking already?”

“It _has_ been a full day,” said Miriel. “It is reasonable to hypothesize that he has recuperated somewhat.”

“He’ll probably be able to stay in his own room from now on,” Ricken mused.

“Hey! Hey, Robin!” Stahl called cheerfully, waving to catch his attention. “Over here!”

Robin smiled wanly as he approached. “Hello.”

“So I’ve heard your memory isn’t up to par,” said Stahl. He put a hand on his chest. “I’m Stahl. We weren’t all that close, but you helped me out a bunch of times. I kinda owe you everything.” He pointed to the others around him. “And these three are Miriel, Lissa, and Ricken. All of us fought alongside you in the war. You know about the war, right?”

“Yeah.” Robin shook hands with everyone. “I’m sorry I don’t remember you guys.”

“Don’t worry about it!” said Ricken cheerfully. “I don’t know if you’ve gotten tired of hearing this yet, but really, we’re all just glad you’re back!”

Robin sighed. “Yeah.” He looked at each of them. “I guess it’s nice to meet you all.” He grinned sheepishly. “Honestly, you two ladies are so beautiful. I can’t believe that I’d forget you.”

Lissa blushed. “R-Robin!”

Miriel adjusted her glasses. “How forward of you.” Her eyes narrowed. “Especially considering that you are married. As are we.”

Robin sighed, turning away. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t… mean anything by it.”

Ricken and Stahl shared an awkward glance, smiles getting a little faker.

Stahl cleared his throat. “Well, uh, if you ever want to grab a bite to eat, I’d be happy to buy you something.”

“Sure,” Robin said. “See you guys later.”

The group watched Robin limp away.

Stahl scratched his head. “Man, that’s weird. He’s usually got such a way with words, but that was…”

Ricken nudged Lissa and smirked. “Lissa, you are blushing so hard right now.”

“I-I am not!” Lissa exclaimed indignantly. “If you’ll _excuse_ me, I’m going to go tell Vaike I love him.” She stormed off.

Ricken snickered. Sighing, Stahl patted his buddy’s shoulder.

* * *

Robin threw his hood up and slipped into the cafeteria, stealthily snagging a meal and stealing away to a table in a dark corner. He quietly munched on a piece of bread, reflecting.

“You know that everyone’s familiar with that robe, right? You aren’t hiding from anyone by putting the hood up.”

Robin jumped, facing the redheaded newcomer. He swallowed his bread. “H-Hey, uh…?”

“Hmhm! So rude, not to remember your favorite shopkeep.” She winked, waggling her finger. “I’m Anna, silly!”

Robin sighed, irritated. Wasn’t expecting to keep getting cornered like this if he seemed standoffish enough. “Look, I don’t remember you, or anyone. I’d really just like to have a moment of peace.”

“Ha! That’s not something the Robin I know would say.” Still grinning, Anna slid into a seat across from him. “So why’re you eating dinner all alone, anyways? You were never much of the loner-type.”

“A lot’s changed,” Robin muttered.

“Oh, chill out! You’re pretty well off. Got a lot of money from the war effort, and you’re a hero, so people will discount you anywhere you go!” Anna said cheerfully. “…And you have a family that loves you, and other such nonsense, but… money!”

Robin chuckled. “You’re a piece of work, eh, Anna?”

She winked again. “What can I say? Gold is what I do best. Ooh! Next, I’ll make ‘gold’ a verb. People will be golding all over the place!”

“One could say you’ve _coined_ the term.”

“Hohoho!” Anna giggled nefariously. “That is my kind of pun! You’re all right, Robin.”

Robin smiled slightly. “You’re cute.”

“Better watch what you say,” she said with a wink. “That sounded like flirting!” She stood. “Welp, this ol’ Anna’s gotta go. Money calls! See you later, cutie!” She skipped away.

Robin chuckled to himself. Honestly, things _could_ be worse.

* * *

Outside his room that Chrom had so nicely directed him to earlier in the day, Robin leaned against the wall, grimacing at the aches shooting through his muscles. As the sun set, his body protested more and more; he needed some sleep.

Robin shuffled forward, reaching for his door and slowly opening it.

Candlelight flickered from inside, casting odd shadows across his walls. Robin hesitated, confused, before noticing—who else but—Sumia, perched on the corner of his bed.

“Hey, Sumia.” Robin closed the door behind him. “What’s all this?”

His tone wasn’t exactly welcoming, but it wasn’t hostile either. Sumia didn’t lose hope. “Well,” she said with a smile, “I know you don’t remember me that well, and, um…” she cringed just saying the words, “Chrom said you don’t feel anything around me…”

“He told you that?” Robin asked sourly.

 _There_ was the tone she didn’t want to hear. Still, soldiering on, “Anyway, I figured we should spend some time together. Pop open some wine, talk, maybe read? We loved reading.” She tilted her head coyly. “I figure we could… rekindle the spark, you know?” She offered a bottle of wine. “What do you think?”

Robin’s mind churned, before he finally settled on a wan smile. “Listen, Sumia, I… I don’t know about this. I mean, you know so much about me—more than I do, even—and I know nothing about you. And I’m just not really… not really attracted to you, you know?”

She nodded, despite how it stung. “Y-Yes, I know… But! It’s not like we have any shortage of time on our hands, and _you said_ ‘til death do us part’.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed.

“We have the rest of our lives for you to relearn everything!” Sumia took a wavering breath. Cards on the table. “Honestly, I just… I really want my husband back. To have our life back. Even if it isn’t _exactly_ the same, even if it _can’t_ be, I promise we can still be happy.” She winced. “I _promise_.”

Robin frowned thoughtfully, quiet for a long moment. He closed the distance between them, grasping the wine bottle by the neck.

He gently pushed it back at her. “You should go.”

Sumia’s face fell. “W-What?”

“I said you should leave,” said Robin. “I don’t want my old life back. I don’t want _you_ back.”

Sumia was shocked speechless. A lone tear ran down her cheek.

Robin limped back to the door, resting his hand on the handle. “Sumia, the Robin you knew—the Robin who loved you? He’s dead. He died seven months ago, when he sacrificed himself to kill this… fell dragon of yours.” Robin turned to face Sumia. “I’m not him anymore.” He opened the door. “So remember the other Robin. Mourn him, because he’s gone, and he isn’t coming back. Meanwhile… I’m moving on. We’re broken up.”

Sumia was frozen to the spot, too surprised to cry. Her breath came and went in ragged gasps.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “L-Look, I’m sorry, that came out… _way_ too harshly, but… I mean it, okay? I’m… really sorry.” He gestured out the door. “Please.”

Sumia slowly started to move, placing the wine bottle into her bag and climbing up off the bed. She absently trudged toward the door.

She walked out without a word.

Robin quietly closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:  
> Chapter 3 - **A Poor Date**


	3. A Poor Date

“Did you hear?”

Robin’s ears perked, and he ducked into a side corridor to eavesdrop on the two girls down the hall.

“’Bout what?” The girl with the short hair took a bite out of a candy bar.

The pigtailed girl slapped the candy out of her hands. “About Mom and Dad, that’s what!”

“Aw.” Short Hair gazed longingly down at her candy bar. “Uh… no, I guess?”

Pigtails placed her fists on her hips. “They _broke up,_ Morgan!”

Morgan choked on her candy, coughing it onto the floor.

Robin frowned thoughtfully. _Morgan and Cynthia?_

Cynthia’s eyes were half-lidded. “Gross.”

Morgan wiped her mouth. “W-Well, what do you _expect?_ That’s not food-chewing news! You couldn’t wait ‘til I swallowed?!”

“It was pretty freaking pressing!” Cynthia exclaimed. “Do you know what this _means,_ dummy?”

“I’m not dumb, Cynthia,” Morgan pouted. “ _Obviously_ it’s a bad thing.”

Cynthia smirked, pounding her fist into her open palm. “Yeah! So I think we need to beat some sense into Dad, jog some memories loose!”

Robin’s first thought was, _Can I take them? I think if I…_ Then he realized how bad of an idea it would be to even try, both for his own health and for how the others would look at him. So, paling, he did the only thing he could: Robin hobbled away as fast as his limp would allow.

“Cynthia, I think _you’re_ the dumb one,” said Morgan. “We can’t just beat him up…”

“Au contraire!” Cynthia waggled her finger. “You know what he told Mom last night? He said he’s not the same Robin. That means he’s not _really_ our dad. We can beat the snot out of him if we want!”

“Um, I think that wouldn’t be smart.” Morgan twiddled her fingers. “Now, uh, let’s just… take it slow, all right? I mean, things’ll work out. They always do.”

“Sorry? I can’t hear you over how lazy you are.” Cynthia flexed her arm. “Things work out because we Shepherds _make_ them work out! I know what you and I are gonna do: we’re gonna get them back together.”

Morgan sighed. “Oh, good…”

* * *

Robin poked his head into the cafeteria. It was an odd hour, so the cafeteria was virtually empty; Robin thanked the gods and snuck in to grab some breakfast.

He loaded his tray with toast and searched around for an innocuous table. However, he then noticed a particularly familiar face.

Robin grinned.

* * *

Nah sleepily flipped through her book, trying to find her page. It was nowhere to be found; she cursed the gods for hiding her bookmark from her.

She rested her cheek on her hand and sighed, closing her book.

“Hey, Nah.”

Nah started, her face slipping off her hand and banging into the table.

Robin frowned, taking a seat across from her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Ow…” Nah waved it away. “Er, i-it’s fine!” she giggled nervously. “S-Sorry.”

“…For what?”

“Um…” She blushed. “I don’t know.”

“You sure do blush a lot,” Robin said. “Do you like me?”

Her heart skipped a beat, or maybe more than one. Eyes wide, she could barely stammer out a response. “W-What?! N-No, of course I don’t! Well, I _do_ , but not like—I don’t—Um—” She buried her face in her hands. “Please drop this…”

“Heheh! I knew it,” Robin said confidently. “Listen, Nah. What do you say I take you out for a nice lunch in town?”

Nah slowly lowered her hands. Surely she wasn’t _actually_ hearing what she thought she—

“See, I can walk much more easily now, and Chrom mentioned this one place—”

 _“Robin!”_ Nah exclaimed. “No, no! Of course I can’t! Not like _that._ I mean, you’re married, and—”

“No I’m not.”

“—and technically I'm like negative-one years old because of time travel, and—Wait, what?”

Robin raised his hand, displaying a ringless finger. “Sumia and I… broke up.”

Nah was stunned. Who could say that so frankly? “Shut up.”

“I’m serious,” said Robin. “She wanted me to be someone I’m not. I’m not the same Robin as I was, and she couldn’t accept that.”

Nah began to stammer. “B-But it’s so soon! I couldn’t—I couldn’t do that to Sumia! That’d make me the worst person ever!” She gasped. “Am I a homewrecker?!”

“Slow down, Nah,” Robin said. “It’s not your fault. I just want to move on with my life.”

 _Move on?!_ “You’ve been awake for _two days_!” Nah hissed, casting her eyes around as if in fear of being overheard in this mostly empty cafeteria. “If you’d broken up with her the second you woke up, it would _still_ be too soon!”

Robin sighed. “I see. Sorry to waste your time, then.” He stood, taking his tray.

“Ah—” Nah hesitated, her heart and mind and everything else in an omnidirectional battle of trying to figure out how she felt and how she was _supposed_ to feel. What, was she some kind of rebound girl or something? His way of sneering at Sumia? This wasn’t how she’d ever envisioned—N-Not that she’d ever _envisioned—_

Oh, screw it all!

“I mean, Sumia would have to be _super okay_ with it,” Nah pressed. “Like, _encouraging me to say yes_ levels of okay.”

Robin returned with a cocky grin, sending Nah’s heart into her throat. “I see what you’re getting at. I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

“You must be joking, Robin.” Sumia crossed her arms. “You are, aren’t you? This doesn’t even—! This is so out of character!”

“How many times do I have to say that I’m a whole _different_ character?” Robin exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “Nah refuses to say yes until I get an okay from you.”

“No! No, no, no!” Sumia ranted. _“Never!_ I haven’t given up on you yet, Robin!”

“I figured as much,” Robin muttered. “Sumia… can’t you just try to understand? I’m a new person. You’re not ‘giving up’. You haven’t even _lost_ me. I’m just another guy who’s trying to make a new name for himself.”

“B-By breaking my heart, and then _trampling_ it by—by immediately asking out another girl?!” Sumia shouted. “That’s not much of a name!”

“I don’t _care!”_ Robin shouted back. “I just want to be my own person! What about this is so hard to understand?! I can’t live up to my old self! Nobody can: that man is a hero! How am I—?”

Robin hesitated. The air seemed to be ringing from the sudden reprieve from their shouting match.

Calmer… soberly, “…How… am I supposed to go on in the shadow of someone so much greater than me?”

Sumia was taken aback, the wind taken from her sails.

“I’m not… I don’t deserve you. I never earned you, Sumia. I never could. Not like _he_ did.”

Tears welled in Sumia’s eyes. “R-Robin, I…”

“Useless…” he muttered.

“What?”

“…I feel so useless,” Robin said. “I’m not worthy for you. But I can earn Nah’s heart. I can be good enough for her. And that’ll be something to _my_ name.”

Sumia covered her mouth. Something… something was there. Something she could latch onto. Some kind of understanding…

“O-Okay.”

“…What?”

“Okay.” Sumia nodded. “You can… you can go on a date with Nah.”

Robin’s eyes widened. “Sumia…”

Sumia smiled warmly. “Robin… I think I understand you a bit better now.”

Robin tilted his head.

“I understand what it’s like to feel unworthy,” she murmured. “I know what it’s like to feel as if you’re being given gifts you don’t deserve… But the thing is, Robin, you _are_ enough. You are wonderful. I just think… you need to realize that for yourself.”

She touched his arm affectionately.

He didn’t pull away.

“You’ll come back, I just know it. Love is stronger than anything else in the world. You’ll remember how you feel about me then.” She nodded. “So I’ll grant your request. Go on your date, and have a good time. Nah is wonderful, and I know she’ll help you understand how great you are. So, get it out of your system. And whenever you’re ready… come back to me.” Her smile twitched. “Like I said before… we have all the time in the world, Robin.”

* * *

“I just can’t believe she said yes,” Nah murmured, staring absently down at her menu.

Robin coughed. “Could we… not talk about Sumia on our date, please?”

Nah nodded. “Um, of course.” She put her menu down, smiling at Robin. “So, what are you going to get?”

“The bear steak sounds good.”

“Ooh! I love bear.” She frowned. “But I love pretty much anything edible, so…”

“Is that why I cooked for you… before?” Robin asked.

Nah touched her nose. “Exactly. You thought my taste in food was lacking. Ha! The nerve.”

They laughed together.

After a pause, Robin leaned in. “So, you’re really dragonkin?”

“Yeah,” said Nah. “How did you—?”

“Chrom explained what Manakete means,” Robin said nonchalantly. “The power for a person to switch between human-like form and dragon form at will? That’s amazing.”

“Well, there’s more to it than that,” Nah said sheepishly. She brushed her hair over her ear. “We need a Dragonstone and stuff.”

“A Dragonstone?”

Nah giggled. “I guess we’re gonna be here for a while.”

* * *

“What are they talking about?”

Cynthia clasped her hand over Morgan’s mouth. “Shh! They might hear!”

Morgan pried her sister’s hand off. “They’ll _definitely_ hear if you keep shushing me that loudly,” she muttered sullenly.

Cynthia ignored her. “Listen. We’ve gotta ruin this date somehow.”

“Oh, really? I thought we were just here to smell the roses of this bush that we’re hiding behind.”

Cynthia scowled. “Okay, Sass Master, do _you_ want to run the show?”

Morgan blinked. “…So we aren’t?”

Cynthia rolled her eyes. “I can never tell when you’re serious or not, Airhead.” She rubbed her hands together. “All right! Game plan! How do we go about messing with them?”

“Pelt them with rocks?”

“No! What is this, amateur hour? They’ll see who’s throwing them within seconds!”

Morgan scrunched her face in thought. “What if… we messed with their food?”

“Now we’re talking! How do we do that?”

Morgan grinned mischievously, producing a Fire tome from her robe.

Cynthia snapped her fingers, grinning. “By Jeorge, she’s got it! All right, let’s do this. Action-hero-save-family-from-interlopers-plan, go!”

“They’ll hear you, Cynthia…”

* * *

“Um.”

Robin poked at his steak with a fork. “Yours too?”

“Yep,” Nah said. “My stupid human teeth can’t chew through this.”

“Waiter?” Robin called. “Our food is really burnt. Could we get some more?”

“Of course, sir. I apologize for this inconvenience.”

* * *

“Action-hero-plan-success high-five!”

Cynthia and Morgan high-fived.

“Man, we are AMAZING at this!” Morgan bounced with energy. “I’m so hyped! I’ve never felt so alive!”

“Yeah, me too—Oh. Wait.” Cynthia pointed. “Look, they’re just getting new food…”

“Augh! Stupid, stupid!” Morgan hit herself twice in the head with her tome, and was rearing back for a third before Cynthia stopped her.

“Get it together, woman!” Cynthia commanded. “We haven’t failed yet! It’s _time_ : time for Plan B.”

“Ooh! Pulling out the _big_ guns, huh?” Morgan rubbed her hands together. “I _love_ Plan B.”

“This is going to be awesome,” said Cynthia with glee. “Now, all we have to do is figure out what Plan B is.”

“Yeah…”

They scratched their heads in unison.

“…We could mess with their food some more,” Morgan suggested.

“And repeat ourselves?! How unoriginal! Shame on you and all your descendants, Morgan.”

“Sorry…”

They brainstormed for another _long_ moment.

“At this point, I’m willing to settle for rock-throwing,” Cynthia muttered grumpily.

“Wait, I’ve got it,” said Morgan.

“I’m listening with bated breath.”

“Why don’t we just ‘happen’ to walk by?” Morgan said. “We’re his kids! Surely Nah’ll freak out when she sees us. Plus, I’ve got some burning questions that oughta kill the mood. Date ruined!”

“I can’t think of any excuse in the world that would explain why we would be here,” said Cynthia. “Dad’ll see right through it.”

“Hm. Hello, square one. I missed you.”

* * *

Nah chewed on her steak.

Robin chewed on his steak.

“Hey, Robin?” Nah said, her mouth full.

“Yeah?”

“So that was totally Morgan and Cynthia we just heard, right?”

“Yep.”

“Thought so.”

They kept eating.

* * *

“So that’s our Plan B, I guess,” Cynthia said, grumpy.

Morgan seemed satisfied. “Don’t be so down, Cynthia. It’ll be fine.”

“Hmph.”

* * *

“So you really can catch a sword bare-handed?” Robin laughed.

“It took a LOT of practice,” said Nah. “And it’s still not that practical in dragon form… and I’ve never used it in an actual combat situation… but it’s good to know, I guess? I practice every now and then so I don’t lose touch.”

“Heh. I suppose Sully taught you that, combat-savvy as she is.”

“No, it wasn’t her.” Nah tilted her head. “How did you know that about Sully? Come to think of it, I don’t think you two have even met yet.”

Robin blinked. “I… I don’t know. I didn’t think anything of it, but…”

The sound of a joyful gasp caught their attention.

“Oh! My! Gods!”

Robin sighed at the two newcomers. “Oh, hello, Morgan and Cynthia. What a… grand coincidence.”

Cynthia leaned on Robin’s shoulder, grinning. “I know, right?! What a small world! So, how’s the date going?”

“Great, actually,” Robin said.

“Having a blast,” Nah snarked.

They sipped their drinks nonchalantly.

Cynthia’s face fell a little bit. “W-Well, that’s good to hear.” Her enthusiasm returned. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“W-What?!” Nah sputtered, turning a satisfying shade of red. Robin choked on his drink.

Cynthia smirked, her confidence restored.

Morgan backed Cynthia up. “Yeah, guys. After all, we need parents! It just won’t be a good example for us, or baby-us, if we don’t have a steady parental unit.” She eyed Nah. “Shouldn’t you know that more than anyone?”

Nah bristled, planting her hands on the table to stand. “That is _way_ too far, Morgan,” she hissed.

“Is it?” Morgan asked. Cynthia blinked with surprise; that was some uncharacteristic venom in that. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the one who _vanished_ for seven months, then showed back up just to enable her friend’s dad’s terrible decisions.”

Nah’s mouth worked uselessly, unable to form words, and her distress finally spurred her date into action. Robin stood and put a hand on each of his daughters’ shoulders. “That’s quite enough.” He looked them in the eye sternly. “I know exactly what you two are doing, and it won’t work.”

“I have no idea what it is you are talking about, Daddy,” Cynthia said innocently.

“Neither do I, great paternal parent,” Morgan added. Venom gone immediately. Nah crossed her arms and had to look away, taking deep breaths.

Robin sighed. “Girls… you don’t have to worry about me and Sumia. We’re not together, but that doesn’t mean you have to fix that. It’s just how it is.”

Cynthia and Morgan averted their eyes.

“Cynthia. Morgan. I’m not the same father you knew.”

“You got that right…” Cynthia muttered.

“Cynthia…” Robin softened. “I know. I’m sorry.”

They were quiet.

Morgan sniffed. “S-Sorry, Dad.”

“Me too,” Cynthia muttered. “We won’t bother you anymore.”

Robin sighed with relief. “Thanks, girls. That makes me very happy.” He faced Nah, offering his arm. “I’ll take you back home now, if you want?”

Nah nodded, taking his arm.

Morgan’s hands fidgeted. “Nah—”

Nah didn’t turn her head back.

“Nah, I’m…!” Morgan trailed off as they marched out of earshot. Finishing to herself, “…sorry.”

Cynthia watched them go, depression settling over her. “This really sucks, Morgan.”

Morgan rubbed her eyes. “I know!” She sniffed.

“Don’t cry, you b-baby.”

“I’m s-sorry! I know how me crying always makes you cry too…”

“I-It does not! Sh-Shut up!”

Morgan hugged Cynthia, sobbing into her shoulder. Cynthia wasted no time in reciprocating.

…Nah finally spared a glance over her shoulder at them. Despite herself, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Morgan’s words rang in her ears the entire walk back…

* * *

Nah stopped in the middle of the castle hallway.

“This is my room, Robin.” Nah turned to face him, smiling. “This was nice. Honestly, I had a lot more fun than I expected.”

“We should do this again tomorrow,” Robin said.

Nah hesitated, her smile wavering. “O-Okay.”

Robin’s face fell. “You don’t want to?”

“N-No, of course I do!” Nah said quickly. “I’d love to.”

“…But you feel bad about it.”

Nah looked away, nodding slightly.

“You can say no. It won’t hurt my feelings… all that much.”

“But I want to,” Nah said. “I-I’ve liked you for a really long time, Robin.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

“I mean just that. What’s so special about me?”

“Well…” Nah clutched at her satchel anxiously, not meeting Robin’s eye. “This is embarrassing. And not the ‘endearingly cute’ kind of embarrassing, either. This is the ‘you’ll-get-bullied’ type of embarrassing.”

Robin grinned. “Come on. I want to hear it.”

“If you insist…” Nah took a breath. “You know how I’m from the future? Back in the war, I didn’t have any friends.”

“None? What about the other time-travelers?”

“Nope. I was the only Manakete, so that alone distanced me from the rest of them. And I couldn’t get along with all their… weird dysfunctions.”

 _“Their_ dysfunctions?” Robin chuckled.

“After traveling back in time,” Nah continued, “even my parents were total strangers compared to how I knew them. It was so lonely, not to have anyone…” She hid her eyes behind her bangs. “My first real friend I ever had was after I traveled back in time and met Morgan, who had lost all her memories, so she wasn’t even the same person as before. So I could start over, kinda. She was the only person to ever support me. I know everyone had my back in a fight,” she corrected quickly, “but with her, I finally felt like I had a… a bond with someone, you know?” She swallowed deeply and shut out Morgan’s words once again. “B-But then, I met you. You talked to me, and cared about me, and were just… so nice.” She shook her head slightly. “I knew you supported everyone, and I was just another soldier to you, but you still made me feel special… in a good way, for once. But you were already married to Sumia, so I, um… kept quiet.” She sniffed. “A-And then, when you were gone… I was practically alone again. I never really hung out with Morgan anymore… I didn’t live with my parents… I’d just left. So when I heard you were back, I hurried here as fast as I could. Anything to… to see you again.”

Robin frowned. “…Nah… I’m not the same as I was. You have to know that.”

“I know,” Nah said, “but… it’s nice to… not be alone.” She smiled. “And I sense that you still have Robin’s heart, even if you haven’t really found it yet. And when you do, I want to be there.” She nodded. “So yes! I absolutely want to go on another date with you. I like you a lot, Robin.”

Robin chuckled.

“…What’s so funny?” Nah said, frowning.

“I don’t know,” Robin said. “That just… amuses me.”

Nah pouted. “That’s mean.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.” Robin leaned in, kissing Nah on the cheek. “See you tomorrow, then?”

Nah’s cheek tingled in a way it never had before. Without really meaning to, her hand drifted up to brush against the spot. “Um, s-sure thing…”

Robin walked away, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Chapter 4 - **Dissonant**


	4. Dissonant

The door shut behind Robin as he entered the office. From behind his desk, Chrom wore a grim expression.

Chrom gestured at the opposing chair. “Have a seat, Robin.”

Robin frowned, confused, and stood next to the chair rather than obeying. “What’s the matter, Chrom?”

Chrom sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn’t answer for a long moment; Robin’s mind began to wander at possible topics of discussion, before Chrom finally spoke. “It’s… Gods, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this is about you and Nah.”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Oh, brother. And I’m guessing you’re on Team Sumia, too?”

Chrom ignored him. “You two are the talk of the castle. Robin this, Nah that. Gossip, gossip, gossip. It’s infuriating, really.”

“I don’t understand the problem,” Robin spat. “So I’m in a relationship with Nah. So we’ve been dating for a week. It’s hardly a good reason to pull me aside like this.”

“Normally, you’d be right, as much as I hate to admit it,” Chrom said. “And really—and I can’t emphasize this enough—I _do_ hate to admit it. You and _Nah,_ of all people? That just _screams_ wrong, on so many levels.”

Casually, Robin finally seated himself across from Chrom. “So?”

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s that I’ve received complaints about it. Yes, actual complaints.” He opened a drawer on his desk, revealing nearly a dozen letters. “And I have to address them, even when they’re as trivial as this.”

 _“Complaints?_ From whom?!” exclaimed Robin, gripping his armrests. “On what grounds?!”

“They say that it defies some… moral obligation, or the sanctity of marriage, or somesuch,” Chrom said. “There is no explicit _law_ preventing divorce in Ylisse, nor is there one for remarriage… but it’s quite the taboo, Robin.”

Robin crossed his arms. “It’s hardly a divorce if it wasn’t me who married Sumia.”

Chrom sighed, frustrated. “Robin, we’ve been over this. You’re still you.”

“No, I’m not,” Robin insisted. “I can’t be held accountable for my pre-amnesiac doings. _I_ didn’t _do_ any of those things!” He glared at Chrom. “Furthermore, I shouldn’t be bound by the decisions past-me made! I had no hand in any of this, and I want nothing to do with it.”

“Robin, I’m not here to forbid you and Nah from dating,” Chrom sighed. “Come on, Robin. I don’t want to fight you over this. I’m still your friend. All I want is for you to _consider_ your actions. Like it or not, you _are_ Robin, and people will see you as such.”

“Well then the people are wrong!” Robin was suddenly shouting. “I don’t _want_ to be Robin! I never had a choice! I don’t love Sumia, I don’t care about any of _them_ , and I most _certainly_ don’t consider you a friend!”

Chrom was stunned.

“You’ve been nothing but opposition for me since the moment I woke up!” Robin ranted. “You tried to—to _force_ this alternate person on me… This person that I’m not! Well, I’m sick of it! I want—to be—ALONE!”

The room rang for a still moment. Robin panted angrily.

Chrom closed his eyes. “…You really have changed, haven’t you. I suppose that mark being gone from your hand is proof of that.” He waved Robin away. “You’re dismissed.”

Robin stormed out of the room, not looking back.

* * *

“Knock, knock.”

Sumia opened her door to find her friend standing outside. “Hi, Cordelia! What’s up?” Sumia said cheerfully.

Cordelia stepped in, and sniffed. “Do I smell… pies?”

“N-No,” Sumia said hurriedly.

Cordelia’s eyes narrowed.

“…I mean, yes,” Sumia corrected. She turned away quickly and marched over to her bed, and plopped down. “B-But they aren’t for Robin! That would be… um… desperate.”

Cordelia sighed. “A plus. Ten out of ten. I’m totally fooled. Best lie ever.” She pulled a chair away from Sumia’s desk, and sat next to her friend. “I hear he’s _still_ courting Nah. Are you okay?”

“Me, okay? Psh!” Sumia tried to wave it away. “Of _course_ I am! I’m a Shepherd! Toughest of the tough!”

“I’ll give that one an _eight_ out of ten.” Cordelia tilted her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Just hungry for some of my delicious pie, which I made for myself and no one else.”

Cordelia sighed again. “That’s starting to get old, Sumia.”

Sumia frowned, staring down at her lap.

Cordelia leaned in. “Sumia, talk to me. We’re friends, right? Open up.”

Sumia placed her hands in her lap, and clenched them into anxious fists. “…It’s horrible, Cordelia. It’s…” She looked up at Cordelia. “I was over Robin. I’d moved on; he’d been dead for months, and I’d practically lost hope of seeing him again. So, I got my grieving out, and, finally, he was… gone, for good. Gone from my life, gone from my head. You know, I really felt like, like I could be normal again. And then…” Her eyes watered. “And then he comes back. I almost felt a little… silly, you know?” She giggled briefly, wiping a tear from her eye. “For doubting him. For doubting that he’d come back. And all that pain I’d gone through, I thought it was… over nothing. But then…” She sniffled, tears running anew. “But then I was wrong. It wasn’t as bad as before. It was much, _much worse._ To think that… that he’s back, he’s _really_ back, but I can’t have him.” She shivered, resisting the urge to cry. “Does fate have it in for me, Cordelia? I’ve read a lot of flower fortunes… but they’ve either been lying to me, or I haven’t worked hard enough to make them come true.” She rubbed her eyes, laughing again. “Gods, I’m such a crybaby! Like pies would change his mind, anyway…”

Cordelia took Sumia’s hand, looking her in the eye seriously. “Hey, you stop that. You’re _not_ a crybaby. You’ve been hurt more than most of us have. You’re allowed to cry.” She frowned. “You don’t _have_ to, of course, but—”

Sumia burst into tears, throwing her arms around Cordelia.

“Oh! Okay, then.” Cordelia hugged Sumia awkwardly, sighing once again. “There, there.”

* * *

Nah glanced up at him, concerned. Both her arms hugged one of Robin’s as they walked through the halls of the castle. “Is something wrong? You look mad.”

“It’s nothing,” Robin huffed. “Some people are just really pushing my buttons.”

“Yeah, I keep getting weird looks everywhere I go,” said Nah. “People avoiding me…”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” she said, smiling. “It’s not much worse than usual. I _am_ a Manakete, after all; people treat me differently anyway.” She nestled her head in Robin’s shoulder. “At least this way, I get to reap some benefits from the discrimination.”

 _I’m not TOTALLY_ _alone._

Robin smiled.

“You know…” Nah looked up at him. “I haven’t really seen your room. Do you wanna go there this evening, after our date?”

Robin shrugged. “Sounds good to me, I guess. There isn’t much to do there, though.”

Nah smirked.

* * *

Robin closed the door after Nah entered. Nah looked around the room in awe.

“This is way bigger than my room!” Nah gasped. “I mean, still not big enough for me to transform, but… big.” She looked to the side. “You even have your own bathroom!” She squinted. “Sheesh, that mirror’s taller than _you…!”_

Robin chuckled. “It’s pretty nice, I guess. Ylisstol definitely has some extremely nice rooms, though. Better than most places we’ve been.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Nah murmured absently, while touching the leaf of a potted plant. “I wish I had a plant…”

“Nothing special about them,” Robin said with a shrug. “You can have that one, if you want.”

Nah beamed at him. “Really?! Wow!” She touched the plant again. “Thanks, Robin.”

“No problem.” Robin smiled.

Nah’s face fell a little bit. “Robin, have… have you heard all the rumors about us?” She played with the leaf absentmindedly.

“Yeah.”

“Do you… really care about me enough to weather all those accusations?” she murmured.

Robin took a step closer, turning her to face him. “That depends,” he said with a smile. “Do _you_ care about _me_ that much?”

Her heart caught. Something about Robin, _h_ _er_ Robin, meeting her eyes in that way… transported her back to the war, to her first good memories. The Robin that had kindly smiled at her and made her feel welcome. Feel wanted.

Breathlessly, she managed to whisper, “Yes, I do.”

“I thought so,” Robin said, and pulled her in for a kiss.

For a brief moment, Nah was paralyzed by surprise.

So sudden!

Not the way she’d expected to have her first kiss—Practically an afterthought, like he just made the decision and—Shouldn’t it have been more of a dramatic moment—?

Oh, screw it all!

Nah gave in, wrapping her arms around Robin’s neck and throwing herself into the kiss. Robin was surprised by her enthusiasm and stumbled slightly, but Nah wouldn’t let him fall.

Nah pulled away first. “Lock the door,” she commanded.

“What?”

“I want to… um…” Her resolve quickly diminished. “I mean, we could… If that’s okay?”

Robin paled, recoiling. “Oh, do you mean—? No, no! I couldn’t possibly—!”

Nah twiddled her thumbs. _What a vehement reaction…_ “…Oh. I… see.”

“I just think it’s too soon, Nah,” Robin explained. _Whew._ “We just aren’t there yet.”

Nah glanced at the bed, heat rising to her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry for suggesting it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Robin forced a smile. “It’s just that, that sort of thing shouldn’t be rushed into. You’ve heard the story about Chrom and that village maiden, I’m sure.”

“Heh! Now that’s a classic,” Nah said. “I was…” She scratched her head. “Um….” She frowned.

Robin’s eyes widened. _Damn._ “So, Nah,” he said, keeping his cool. “You’ve told me all about being a Manakete. Do you have your Dragonstone, like, on you?”

That pulled her from thought. “Hm? Yeah, I have it.” She picked it from her satchel. “I never go anywhere without it. It’s super important to me, after all… it was my mom’s.”

“Nowi’s, really? Can I see it?”

“Mm? Okay.” Nah didn’t hesitate in handing him the stone.

Robin admired the perfectly round sphere. “It’s just like any other rock, seems like,” he murmured to himself. “But impossibly, beautifully smooth…” He set it on his dresser, and turned to face Nah. “Nah… I’ve reconsidered.”

Robin strode toward the door, locking it.

“What?!” Nah took a shaking breath. “I… What changed your…?”

Robin interrupted her with a kiss, taking her firmly by both shoulders. With some hesitation, she placed her hands on his cheeks and let herself be kissed.

Something nagged at Nah. Something from earlier. What was it?

She tried to pull away, but Robin held her fast, his hands rising to her face as well. She decided to enjoy the moment, and stopped resisting.

But… but that wasn’t…

Nah’s eyes opened wide with horror, grabbing at Robin’s wrists. But it was too late.

Robin forced her on the bed, his hands wrapped around the Manakete’s neck. She futilely tried to push him off, but Robin’s grip was iron. Nah couldn’t breathe.

Robin hissed with satisfaction at the fear in Nah’s eyes. He wore a toothy smirk, foaming slightly at the mouth as he choked Nah out.

Nah reached for her Dragonstone, but it was impossibly far away; she was on her own.

She returned her attention to her attacker, and tried kneeing him in the groin. Robin didn’t flinch. Nah made another attempt, but her energy faded quickly. Spots were popping in her eyes, and her grip on Robin’s hands began to weaken.

Soon, Nah’s hands went limp, falling away from Robin’s. She stopped moving.

Robin held her there for another short moment more, for good measure, before getting off of her. He glared down at her, sighing and wiping spittle from his mouth. “How unfortunate.” He took off his robe, dropped it on the floor, and glanced at her again. His gaze lingered on Nah’s limp body for a long moment.

Then, he turned away.

He strode into the bathroom, taking off his undershirt and standing in front of the mirror. He examined his back.

The Mark of the Fell Dragon stretched from his neck to his tailbone, radiating a malefic violet.

Robin smirked devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Chapter 5 - **The Happy Couple**


	5. The Happy Couple

“I can sense that you’re awake.” Robin’s eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. “Open your eyes.”

Nah lolled into consciousness, blinking her eyes with confusion. She noticed Robin leaning over her, wearing an undershirt that exposed rippling muscles even larger than those in her memory, and a sense of excitement filled her for one brief instant.

Then she remembered.

Fear struck her, and she struggled to scamper away, before realizing where she was. She lay on Robin’s bed, her arms crudely tied to the headboard.

Nah began to hyperventilate, struggling harder.

“Calm down,” Robin said flatly. “I’m not going to hurt you. Especially not when you lay there so pathetically…”

Nah froze. “W-Why, Robin? Why did you attack me?!”

Robin smirked. “Come now, Nah. I’m going to cut your hands free, and we are going to talk like adults. Agreed?”

“Why should I trust you?!” Nah breathed.

“If I wanted to kill you, I easily could have,” Robin said matter-of-factly. “I need only have held onto your throat for a short while longer. As it is, though, I require your help, and it seems I’ll have to coerce it instead of elicit it willingly…”

“Get to the point!” Nah spat.

“Heh.” Robin wiped her spit from his face. “I’ll explain everything soon. Right now, though, I just need you to cooperate.” He raised a dagger, smiling emotionlessly, and Nah’s heart stopped. “Can I trust you not to run?”

“Wh… Why wouldn’t I?”

Robin sighed. “Because then I _will_ kill you. And I’ll grab your precious Dragonstone from its hiding place and destroy it, too.” He tilted his head. “So, I ask you again. Will you run?”

Nah looked away. “…No.”

Robin smirked. “There you go.”

Robin leaned over her, bringing the knife up. He dragged the flat of the blade along Nah’s cheek as he did so, relishing the sight of her flinching with fear.

Oh, the joy of not needing to pretend…

Finally, he cut her bonds loose and climbed off the bed. Nah sat up, eyes downcast. She noticed Robin’s robe lying on the floor beside the bed, and her imagination raced to the bleakest conclusion. “D… Did you… _do_ anything to me, while…?”

Robin’s face contorted with disgust. “Pfeh! Of course not.” He slid his dagger into its sheath on his hip and picked up his robe, slipping it on. “Disgusting half-breed. What a vile thought.”

Nah glared at him. “How hypocritical.”

Robin smirked. “Ooh, the sass.” He waved it away. “Nah, I have need of you right now. I didn’t want things to turn this way so soon, but there’s no helping it: I gave myself away there, getting a little too specific on details I shouldn’t know. I’m sure I could have lied my way out of it, but I think this could be serendipitous.” He extended his hand to her. “We are going outside. And,” he raised a finger, “if you even _think_ about acting out of turn, I will kill you and any witnesses, or at least as many as I can. And then I’ll break your Dragonstone. Are we clear?”

Nah slowly turned to face him, silent tears running down her face. She hesitantly reached for his hand. “W-Where are we going?”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetie.” Robin’s eyes narrowed, a vicious smile playing on his face. He wiped a tear from her cheek. “You just stand by my side and look beautiful.”

* * *

“We are to be married!” Robin exclaimed with glee, hugging Nah close.

Nah’s eyes widened with shock.

“I just wanted everyone to know!” he continued, beaming from ear to ear.

That elicited a long pause from the crowd of Shepherds.

Chrom blinked. “A-Are you serious?”

“MARRIED married?!” Robin heard Morgan exclaim.

“You’re kidding, right?!” Cynthia piped in. She elbowed her way to the front, a look of terror on her face. “D-Dad, tell me you’re kidding.”

“Of course not,” Robin said cheerfully. “Why would I be? Last night, Nah and I just realized how truly perfect we are for each other.”

“Wait!” Chrom interjected. “This is why you’ve gathered everyone? Why? Why would you…?” He glanced aside at Sumia, who was frozen in horror.

Robin turned serious. “I’m tired of being looked at like I’m the same old Robin. I’m not. I want you all to know that I’m turning my back on what I used to be! I’m starting a new future…” He grinned down at his bride-to-be. “…One with me and Nah.”

Nah was very aware of the sense of disgust in the air; her cheeks flushed red with humiliation. She was tempted to hide behind Robin’s cloak, as if he could possibly provide any solace now…

Robin chuckled. “No need to be embarrassed, dear. They shouldn’t judge you for your actions any more than they should judge me for mine.”

Nah sniffed.

“And I see that cold’s acting up again. Well then!” Robin beamed at the quiet audience, taking a half-bow. “I must take Nah to my quarters. _Our_ quarters, rather. Farewell!”

Chrom watched them go, eyes narrowing.

“Sumia…” Cordelia murmured.

Chrom faced Sumia, looking her in the eye. The others circled around her, whispering comforting words.

She shivered, shaking her head. Tears ran from her eyes. “C-Chrom…” she whispered. “Why… It makes no sense, _why_ would he…?”

Chrom grimaced. “I don’t know, Sumia. But something’s amiss here.”

* * *

“Whew!” Robin closed the door and locked it. “That was exhilarating, wasn’t it?”

Nah screamed, charging at him with a vase. Robin sidestepped her, tripping her face-first into the wall. He deftly snagged the vase from her hands as she fell.

“Tsk, tsk,” Robin said as he returned the vase to its proper spot. “I’ll let that slide just this once.”

Nah glared up at him with watery eyes. “You _bastard!_ How could you?! And right in front of Sumia!”

Robin smirked.

Nah stared down at her hands, tears dripping onto them. “A-Are you trying to… to t-turn them against me…?”

“Heh!” Robin grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her to her feet. “Listen. What do you say we grab a bite to eat? You look famished.”

“I don’t want to go _anywhere_ with—”

“Oh, please. Don’t play the hero.” Robin leaned in close, smirking in her face. She recoiled, wincing. “You need food, and I want to go for a walk. We can’t stay cooped up in here all day, or everyone’ll think… _naughty_ things are happening. Heheh.”

Nah lit up red, looking away.

“Look me in the eye and tell me yes.”

Nah squeezed her eyes shut.

Robin shook her violently, his grin disappearing. _“Look at me **when I** **am talking to you!** ” _he bellowed.

She whimpered, slowly opening her eyes. “F-Fine,” she whispered. “Let’s… go.”

“Ha!” Robin’s smirk returned. He released her arm. “There you go: acting! That’s more like it.” He offered her his arm, his other hand on the doorknob. “Well then, shall we be off?”

She frowned. “D-Do I have to… hold your arm like that?”

Robin chuckled. “What, you had no problem with it a day ago! Come on.”

Nah cringed, reaching out. She gingerly linked her arm through his.

“Atta girl,” Robin cooed condescendingly.

* * *

Nah daintily nibbled at her bread.

“Sheesh, you’re usually _ravenous_ ,” Robin muttered. “You’re so terrified of me that you can’t even whet that giant Manakete appetite?”

Nah stared down at her plate.

Robin leaned closer to her. “All right, Nah. I’m going to level with you. You need to act _natural_ if you want to convince people that we are still… infatuated with each other.” He chuckled. “And you _do_ want to.” Robin casually placed his dagger on the table, next to his plate. “I can get away with claiming you have a cold for now, and maybe I could toss pre-wedding jitters into the story, but sooner or later, you need to really sell it by yourself.”

Nah clenched her hands nervously. “I-I don’t know if I _can_ …”

“It’s all misdirection,” Robin said. “They look at us, searching for problems. By acting normal, even when nobody is around to see, everyone is fooled.”

“I…”

“…And that starts now,” Robin interrupted. “Even though it’s empty, this is a public cafeteria, so you need to start acting _right now.”_ He looked her in the eye. “Come on. Smile.”

“How am I supposed to _do_ that?”

“I don’t _care,”_ Robin sighed, exasperated. “Somehow, you’re going to pull it off, or _else_.”

Nah sniffed, eyes watering.

“I swear to Me, if I see so much as a single tear…” Robin muttered under his breath. He rested his hand on the knife. _“Smile, Nah.”_

Nah took a deep breath, closing her eyes and composing herself. She opened them, giving Robin a serious, steady gaze. Finally, summoning up a surprising candor, she smiled.

“Ohoho! Now _that_ is a nice smile. You are simply adorable, Nah.” He leaned in and touched her chin mock-affectionately, causing her to flinch. “Give me a kiss, and we’ll get out of here.”

Nah’s smile wavered. “I thought I had a cold?”

“That’s just how in love with you I am,” Robin whispered mockingly.

She hesitantly leaned close, giving Robin a very quick peck on the lips.

“That’ll do,” Robin said, satisfied. He picked up his tray. “Classic misdirection. Let’s go back to our room now, eh, sweetlumps?”

Nah shuddered.

* * *

“Now _that_ was a successful practice.” Robin locked the door. He glanced aside at Nah, grinning slightly. “What, no vase-attack this time?”

“I don’t understand,” Nah said. “I don’t get any of this.”

“Aw, Nah.” Robin stepped closer, putting a hand on her cheek, smiling condescendingly down at her. “I don’t expect you to.” His hand dropped. “There’s plenty of day left, though. I think you need more practice.”

“No…” Nah whimpered. “Please don’t make me go back out there…”

“Or you’ll just _die_ of embarrassment?!” Robin mocked. “This is a solo mission for you, Nah. I won’t be able to watch you _in person_ every waking moment, so I need to know I can trust you’ll behave yourself when I’m not around.”

“H-How could you…?” Nah said. “You can’t possibly follow my every action…”

“Oh, but I can,” Robin said confidently. “I will be following you. I will _always_ be following you.”

“Th-That’s not possible…”

“Isn’t it?” Robin cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Constantly watching. You can look over your shoulder every time and see nothing, but I will be there. You can never be certain: ‘is he watching?’ ‘Is he really there this time?’” Robin smirked, tilting her head as though inspecting her face. “‘Is this the time that he hears me?’ ‘Is this the time that I die?’” He chuckled maliciously. “You can never know for sure.”

Nah panted, hyperventilating. “P-Please…” she sobbed. “Please, Robin…”

“I’m not Robin anymore.” Robin pulled her close, putting his mouth to her ear. She shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut. “I… am… Grima.”

Nah’s eyes opened wide, her breath stopping. “I-Impossible…!”

Robin chuckled quietly. His laughter began to build, gaining a deeper tone as it increased. He shoved Nah away, his dark cackle reaching a peak.

Nah grunted as she hit the wall, sliding down and watching in horror as Robin’s laugh grew more and more deranged.

Slowly, Robin’s maniacal laughter began to wane. Robin tilted his head, gazing down at Nah. “And I was led to believe you were so strong, Manakete! But without your Dragonstone, you are so frail. So… _human._ What are you without it?” He knelt down, getting on her eye level. “Nah, I have a very special mission for you.”

Nah shivered with fear, unable to speak.

Robin grinned darkly. “I need you to steal a few things for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Chapter 6 - **Manaketes**


	6. Manaketes

“Take a seat, Robin.”

Robin chuckled arrogantly, sitting in the same chair as before. “To what do I owe this honor?”

Chrom scowled. “We need to have a heart-to-heart. Man-to-man, no titles in the way.”

“Well then.” Robin gestured widely. “I’m all ears.”

“Robin, you have been nothing but out of line,” Chrom snarled. “Your actions are unbecoming, and your attitude is unbearable. I don’t know what kind of confidence boost you got from proposing to Nah, but your audacity? Declaring your proposal in front of everyone, _including Sumia?”_ He shook his head. “It’s intolerable, Robin. It’s unbelievably dissonant from your past self, and I intend to correct that. Same Robin or no, you are upheld to the same standards as the rest of us.”

Robin grinned, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head. “What, oh great leader, do you intend to do?”

Chrom growled with thinly-veiled rage. He closed his eyes, taking a breath before continuing. “Robin, things have to change.”

“Could you imagine?” Robin said suddenly. “What if I’d been the same? If I’d kept my memories? How would things be different?”

“They certainly would be simpler…”

Robin leaned forward. “Me and _Sumia,_ though? She’s not my type. I prefer women who actually like me more than their boss.”

Chrom blinked. “The hell are you talking about?”

Robin smirked. “Isn’t it obvious? Sumia always had a crush on you. Even when my old self was married to her, I only ever played second fiddle to her first love.”

Chrom’s fists clenched. “You don’t know that.”

Robin turned serious. “I do. Bits of memory keep coming back to me. I felt inferior to you, Chrom. I hated you. I can’t fully explain why, but I look at you, and I can just remember how I felt. I look at Sumia and feel the same. But when the two of you are together…” He clenched his fists. “It fills me with a… with a rage that I can’t comprehend.” He glared at Chrom. “And it’s _your_ fault, Chrom. It’s all your fault.”

Chrom was taken aback. “Robin, you know that’s not true. It can’t be.”

“But it is,” Robin said. “I know it in every fiber of my being. I was… wary of her. I proposed to Sumia first, and she couldn’t say no, the fairy-tale-lover that she is. But because of that, she was forever denied her chance at you, Chrom.” Robin wrung his hands anxiously. “Unless I disappeared. Unless I was gone.”

“Robin…!”

“Like I said, she loves books,” Robin said. “I had no way of knowing if… if she really believed that the crazy things that happen in those stories could happen in real life. If she was so desensitized that she… would actually kill someone out of jealousy.”

“Shut up!” Chrom shouted, slamming his fist on the table in frustration. “Sumia has put her life on the line, for _all_ of us! She hasn’t earned this disrespect from you.”

Robin’s expression curdled into a scowl. “I see.” He stood. “I must go check on Nah. She has been ill lately.”

“Fine! You are dismissed.” Chrom angrily waved him off.

Robin opened the door, revealing two girls eavesdropping on the other side.

Cynthia was teary-eyed. “D-Dad… You don’t really…”

“Hmph,” Robin muttered, annoyed. “Eavesdropping? Childish. Get out of my way.” He brushed past them.

Morgan sniffed. “Father!”

Robin whirled on them. “Morgan! Cynthia! You two will _stop following me!_ I want nothing to do with the two of you, all right?! This—family thing, this is _over._ ” He turned his back on them. “I don’t want to see you two again.”

He strode away, leaving the two girls behind.

Morgan fell to her knees, crying into her hands. Chrom stepped out of his door, watching Robin go; he put a comforting hand on Morgan’s shoulder.

Chrom’s eyes narrowed. “Something is very wrong,” he muttered.

It was all Robin could do to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

Robin locked his door behind him, grinning at the sight. “Nah, you wonderful girl,” he murmured.

The Dragonstones before him glistened with arcane power.

Nah sat on the bed, staring at her lap wordlessly. Her bangs hid her eyes.

“Four… Five… Six? That’s quite a few.” He grinned devilishly. “Good work, Nah.”

She sniffed. “W-Why did you make me do that…”

Robin tapped his foot, examining the array of stones before him. “…Alright, then. I suppose it’s time I explained. First things first, however…”

He strode over to Nah, quickly shoving her off the bed before she could react. She grunted in pain and surprise as she slammed into the floor.

He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand to restrain her, and reached into Nah’s satchel with the other.

Robin smirked, plucking another Dragonstone from her pouch. “Seven. Nice try,” he said. “Classic misdirection: distract me with all the other Dragonstones, while pocketing one for yourself.” He shook his head. “Tsk, tsk. Amateurish.” He crouched next to her, admiring the stone. “It’s a thing of beauty, though, isn’t it? I could stare at these things all day.” He shook his head. “But I shan’t.”

Robin looked back to Nah. He drew his dagger from his hip.

Nah’s breath caught. “P-Please, no…”

Robin smirked, flipping the dagger to hold it in reverse grip. “Oh yes.” He drew his arm back, clutching the dagger tightly.

He brought it down. Nah flinched, yelping in fear and covering her head with her hands.

The dagger drove into the Dragonstone, digging cracks into the hallowed material. The stone split apart into hemispheres, its magical power dissipating into the air.

“Hahaha! Look at it, Nah!” Robin cackled as the Dragonstone crumbled away in his hand. “What a sight!”

“Why would you DO that?!” Nah exclaimed, lowering her hands.

“Shush.” Robin stood and approached the other Dragonstones. “Oooh…” He grabbed one from the pile; its body was encircled by two hovering rings of magic. “This is… what do you call it… a Dragonstone+, right?” He gripped his weapon.

“Don’t!” Nah exclaimed, starting to stand.

“Stop right there,” Robin said dangerously, pointing at her with the dagger. “You will not move from that spot, or you’ll be on the end of this instead.”

Nah hesitated, and slowly backed down.

Robin shoved the dagger into the Dragonstone+. He grunted, putting in extra effort to drive it into the powerful item. “Back in my day, Nah, these weren’t called ‘Dragonstones Plus.’ We—my enemies—called them _Divinestones._ ” The stone fell apart, and he reached for another one. “They slew the Earth Dragons in much the same way the Falchion does.” He splintered the third Dragonstone. Robin paused to look up at Nah. “I _am_ Grima, Nah. But not the one _your_ Robin butchered.” He reached for a fourth Dragonstone and swiftly destroyed it. “I am from another timeline.”

Nah was speechless.

Robin smirked at her paralyzed expression, and picked up another stone. “I am far, far more powerful than the Grima of this timeline; that’s why my mark is moved away from my hand, and is much larger. I destroyed the puny Shepherds with ease… I killed them to a man. That includes you, Nah.”

“In that timeline… even us traveling to the past wasn’t enough?” Nah whispered.

“Heh. No, of course not. My power was enough to crush all the world into oblivion.” He hefted his dagger, destroying another Dragonstone. “So, naturally, I got bored. I came here to find another world to destroy. Hopefully one that would pose more of a challenge.” He chuckled, pausing in his destructive efforts. “And wouldn’t you know it, I did. I was drained of all my power by coming here; I could hardly walk, let alone conquer.” He resumed and grabbed the last Dragonstone. “Armed only with my universe’s Robin’s memories, and my own wits, all I could do was escape suspicion and sniff out any Divinestones nearby while waiting for my power to return to me.” He cocked an eyebrow. “And return it will.” He lifted the final Dragonstone, grinning. “You see, the universe is a quirky place. I may have the power of a god, but I’m no creator—I didn’t make this world, and neither did Naga. So I’ve discovered that there’s a sort of weird… balance, across these worlds.” He toyed with the dagger in his other hand. “I boast powers beyond mortal ken… but in return, I have a crippling weakness to the powers of a Divine Dragon. Moreso than in your time. So that’s why I’m doing this, get it?” He admired the sheen of the final Dragonstone. “If Naga or I ever truly faced off…” He whistled. “…It would be a one-sided battle, to say the least.” He laughed. “That’s why I killed her as soon as she showed me mercy! The fool. She seriously believed that I could have—what was her word—‘reformed.’ The nerve!”

“Killed her…? That isn’t possible!” _At least, not in OUR timeline it isn’t…_

Robin looked down at the Dragonstone. “I’m not weak to these normal Dragonstones, though. Destroying them is just a _bonus._ ” A psychotic edge to his eye, he grinned wildly and drove his dagger into the side of the stone.

The final Dragonstone splintered and shattered into a dozen pieces.

Nah gasped, reaching out futilely. Her heart sank into her stomach.

“I must thank you, Nah,” said Grima. “Without your help, once I’d arrived at the Dragon’s Table with the Fire Emblem, it would have still been possible for Tiki or Nowi to stop me with the power of a Divinestone. But now… heheheh… they’re as helpless as you are.”

“The Dragon’s Table?” Nah asked. “You can’t reawaken Grima to become a vessel. He’s _dead_ in this timeline, permanently. The real Robin made sure of that.”

“I’m well aware,” Grima replied. “What you don’t seem to realize is that I don’t _need_ a vessel. I _have_ one. I already _am_ Grima; a Grima that is different in more ways than you can comprehend, tiny one. The Dragon’s Table is merely a place for me to unleash my full power, once I’ve recovered enough to make the journey there. And that day fast approaches.”

He let the pieces of the Dragonstone slide out of his hand, watching it tumble and crack with great satisfaction. “Yes, indeed, Nah, you have been quite helpful so far. Oh, and sorry for lying before; I destroyed _your_ Dragonstone as soon as I got it.” He approached her, offering his hand. “There’s one more thing I need you to do tonight, and then you can rest.”

Nah stared at his hand for a long moment, before reluctantly taking it.

“Atta girl,” Robin chuckled, helping Nah to her feet. “Now…”

He drove the dagger into her gut.

Nah gasped, clutching at the wound; Robin twisted the dagger, causing Nah to double over with a breathless moan.

“…I need you to keep all this a secret for me,” he whispered, easing her back onto the ground. “Do you think you can do that?”

Nah gasped for air, a red stain spreading across her dress. Her face wore a distant look of betrayal.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Robin said, chuckling merrily. “You get to meet the Robin you really loved.” He leaned close, whispering in her ear: “You’ve been a very good girl. Good night, Nah.”

Nah’s eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Chapter 7 - **Arrested**


	7. Arrested

“MURDERER!”

A crowd of Ylissean citizens gathered in the street, watching the goings-on with macabre curiosity. The windows of the surrounding buildings opened as the citizens within awoke, wondering what could be causing such noise this late in the evening.

In the middle of the street, Robin crouched over a motionless Nah, clutching desperately at her bloodied dress. He glared up at Sumia with tear-filled eyes. “This was _you_ , wasn’t it?!”

Sumia was frozen in shock. “What? N-No! I was just passing by! I noticed her at the same time you did!”

_“Liar!”_ Robin screamed with a heart-rending passion. “ _You_ stabbed her! You were _jealous!_ I knew this would happen!”

“L-Let me help her,” Sumia said, becoming increasingly aware of the onlookers. Public opinion was swaying away from her. “I can use healing staves…”

“Get away!” Robin cried. “Get away from us!” His knuckles were white as he gripped Nah’s shoulders.

Chrom shouldered his way to the front of the crowd, accompanied by two guards. “What’s going on?” he called. “Robin! What happened?!”

Robin broke down in tears, unable to form coherent sentences. He huddled over his fiancée.

Chrom turned to Sumia next. “Well?”

“I-It’s Nah,” Sumia said shakily. “Someone attacked her and l-left her here in the street…”

“It was her!” came a voice from the crowd.

“Don’t listen to her, Your Highness! She was the one who did it!”

Chrom frowned, looking back at Nah. Robin shook with sobs, his forehead pressed against hers.

Chrom turned to Sumia. “Is this true?” he asked grimly.

Sumia’s sniffed, a silent tear trickling down her face. She shook her head quickly. “N-No, of course it isn’t…!”

“She’s a liar!” came another Ylissean voice.

“It wasn’t me!” Sumia cried. “It wasn’t!”

“Arrest ‘er, Your ‘Oliness!”

The crowd began to stir, their indifference fading. Chrom grimaced.

“Exalt Chrom, you must arrest that woman!”

“Do it! Arrest her!”

“Nay—execute her! Murder is crime most heinous, and must be punished in kind!”

“Yes, kill her!”

“Kill her!”

_“Kill her!”_

The crowd broiled, on the verge of taking action themselves.

Chrom looked at Sumia.

“Please,” she whispered desperately. “Chrom…”

“Kill her!” a young woman yelled. She picked a rock from the ground and tossed it in Sumia’s direction. “Kill her!”

Other citizens began to reach for rocks as well. Chrom’s guards gripped their spears.

Chrom clenched his fists. _“Enough!”_ he boomed, and the turbulent crowd hesitated. He raised a declarative hand. “I’ve heard enough! Lady Sumia is a Shepherd, and will be treated as such!”

The crowd contorted in anger.

Chrom continued: “Sumia, you are under arrest.”

Sumia gasped. “C-Chrom…!”

“You will face a fair trial, as any Shepherd deserves,” Chrom said loudly. “We _will_ find out the truth!” He gestured at his guards. “Take her away!”

One of the guards approached Sumia and grabbed her arm firmly, leading her away.

Chrom stopped the other guard, leaning in next to his ear and whispering directions. He let the guard go, and faced the crowd. “Return to your homes! I will deal with all this. All I ask, people of Ylisse, is that you have faith in me. Justice will be served, I assure you!”

The crowd slowly began to disperse, its bloodlust more or less satisfied.

Chrom turned back to Robin, who still cradled Nah tightly. Robin looked up at him with red, watery eyes. “Th-Thank you, Chrom,” he choked.

Chrom frowned, crouching down and taking Nah in his arms. “We need to get her to the infirmary,” he said. “We need to take any chance we can to save her. Lissa or Nah’s father might be able to heal her.”

“Of course,” Robin said, wiping his eyes and standing. “Thank you.”

Chrom grimaced, looking down at Nah. “Gods… what happened to you?” he murmured, and started walking back to the castle.

Robin followed close behind, trying hard to stifle a smirk. _Even when no one is looking,_ he reminded himself.

* * *

_“Nooooo!”_

Nowi fell to her knees, leaning against Nah’s bed. “Nah! Nah, Mommy’s here, shh, shh!” Nowi whispered, smoothing out her daughter’s pristine golden hair.

Nah’s eyes were closed, peacefully unresponsive to her mother.

“It’s going to be okay,” Nowi whispered. “It’s going to be f-fine…”

_Time to make a swift escape._ Robin turned to Chrom. “I’ll go grab a healer,” Robin said.

“No, no,” Chrom placated. “I will. You should stay with Nah.”

“I insist,” Robin said. “I want to be useful.”

Chrom put his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Robin, don’t worry. This is not your fault.”

Grima remembered the last time he had heard those words from Chrom, and a smirk came to him unbidden. He seamlessly turned it into a wan smile. “It’s not that, Chrom. I just hate being helpless, is all.”

_Yeah, well, I don’t want you off on your own._ Chrom smiled at him. “You’re being helpful by staying with Nah when she needs you. Now, I’ll go get a healer.” He patted Robin’s shoulder before walking away.

Grima suppressed his irritation as he watched Chrom go. _This will take some more effort._

He glanced at Nowi, who was still crying over her daughter. “Nowi,” Robin said softly, “I’m going to go get another healer. If Chrom and I both look for one, we could save time…”

Nowi sniffed, looking over her shoulder at him. “U-Um… Chrom’s probably getting Lissa, since she’s close,” she said. “Could you get Libra, please?”

“Got it: Libra,” Robin said, grinning encouragingly at her. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

Nowi started crying again.

Grima left the medical wing, rolling his eyes. _Easy peasy._

* * *

As Robin neared his destination, he became more and more cautious, checking corners for people and making sure he wasn’t spotted. Soon, he was upon the door he wanted.

He tried the handle, but, as he suspected, the door was locked. He glanced over each shoulder, assuring himself that the hall was devoid of pursuers, and placed his hand over the lock.

Grima winced at the strain of using his magic. The lock shook under the dark pressure, and soon snapped open. He opened the door, taking care not to mangle the handle further; the damage was hardly visible at the moment, and he didn’t want to leave any obvious marks.

Robin stepped into Chrom’s room, and his attention was immediately captured by his objective.

The Fire Emblem hung on the wall, adorned with the five Gemstones of legend.

Robin’s face darkened into an evil smirk.

* * *

Sumia heard a key turn in the door, and Chrom took a step in, knocking politely as he did so.

“Chrom!” Sumia exclaimed, standing from her bed. “What’s going on?! Is Nah okay?”

Chrom frowned, closing Sumia’s door behind him. “Lissa is on her way to the medical wing. Nah will receive as much medical treatment as she can, but… it looks dire. It would take a miracle.”

Sumia clutched at her collar nervously. “D-Do you know who…?”

Chrom looked away. “…No. Nothing more than baseless suspicions at the moment.”

Sumia looked down. “I-I see…”

“Sumia,” Chrom said, and she met his eye. “I have faith in you. Trust me: I know you could never do such a thing. Certainly not out of jealousy. That’s why you’re being kept under house arrest, rather than in the dungeon. I’ll not see a Shepherd of mine dealt with unjustly.”

Sumia smiled tearfully. “Thank you, Chrom.”

Chrom nodded. “Of course.” He turned, reaching for the door. “Don’t lose hope.”

Sumia shook her head. “I won’t. I promise.”

* * *

Robin grasped the Fire Emblem and slowly began removing it from the wall. He admired its sheen for a moment, before turning around. He dragged it along the ground as he started to leave.

Robin opened the door and put one foot outside.

Then:

“Robin?” Maribelle asked, eyes narrowing as she approached the room.

Robin started, swiftly leaning the Fire Emblem against the inside wall and out of Maribelle’s sight. He hoped he had acted fast enough for her to not see it. “Ah! Maribelle, you startled me.” He stepped out of the room and closed the door, the Fire Emblem hidden inside.

“I should say the same,” Maribelle said suspiciously. “Why were you in my room?”

“Your—?” Robin began, before quickly stopping himself. _She must be Chrom’s wife in this timeline. This is her room, too._ He started to think on his feet. “I’m sorry, Maribelle. I didn’t mean to intrude, but I came here looking for a healer. Nah’s in the medical wing—she has been stabbed.”

“Yes, I’ve heard,” Maribelle said somberly. “It’s quite the tragedy…”

Robin nodded grimly.

Maribelle quickly composed herself. “Nevertheless—it is very rude to barge into one’s room if no one answers the door!”

“Well, it wasn’t locked,” Robin lied. He tilted the damaged handle, opening the door slightly, before closing it again. “I didn’t think I was barging in.”

“Unlocked? I’m quite certain I locked it.” She took a step closer.

Robin casually edged between her and the door. He shrugged. “Perhaps the lock is damaged? I sincerely apologize for my rudeness, Maribelle.”

Maribelle frowned, suspicious. “Why would you not contact Lissa first? Her room is much closer to the medical wing.”

Lies and cover stories began to fall into place in Grima’s head. “Chrom went to get her, and, well…” Robin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Nowi sent me to get Libra, but I… got lost. I don’t actually know where his room is. I did know where Chrom’s room was, though, and I’d hoped you’d be here.”

Maribelle smiled slightly. “I see. I’m touched that you remembered we were married.”

“Yeah, well, Chrom mentioned that once or twice,” Robin lied. _Right where I want you._ “Please, Maribelle. Would you go help Nah?”

“Of course,” said Maribelle. “A friend in need, and all that.” She started to walk away.

Robin grinned. _In the clear. Finally._

Maribelle stopped, turning to face him. “Robin.”

Robin cleared his throat, suppressing the smile. “Y-Yes?”

Maribelle pointed down the hall. “Libra’s room is that way, if you take that left all the way down.”

“Ah, thanks,” Robin said, faking relief.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you don’t know where it is by this point…”

“Sorry. I’ve still got some gaps in my memory.”

“Er… that as well, I suppose.” Maribelle nodded, smiling. “Don’t worry, child. Everything will be all right. Oh,” she said, “did Morgan and Cynthia bother you while you were in there?”

Robin frowned. “I didn’t notice them, actually,” he said truthfully. “Why are they—?”

“Oh, Chrom and I are merely taking care of them for now, while Sumia is indisposed,” said Maribelle. “And Lucina is watching herself. I’ll be back for them soon.”

None of that made any sense, but he didn’t care enough to ask. “I see…?”

“And one more thing,” she added. “Tiki told me she couldn’t find her Dragonstone, so would you keep an eye out?”

Now that one he understood. “Certainly.”

“Thank you. Well, anyway, see you soon, Robin.” She turned and departed for the medical wing.

Robin turned as well, slowly walking in the opposite direction from Maribelle. He took a left, as instructed, but once he was hidden around the corner, he stopped and waited there for several long moments.

When a minute or two had passed, he peered back around the way he came, glancing down the hallway. It was empty; Maribelle was long gone, and there were no more visitors in any direction.

Robin quickly returned to Chrom’s room. He opened the door and glanced down at the Fire Emblem, which lay exactly where he’d left it: on the wall next to the door.

He took a relieved breath. _That was a gamble. If she’d opened the door, I’d have been screwed._ He chuckled, smug in his success. _Classic misdirection._

He reached down for the Fire Emblem, but hesitated. He instead stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. “Morgan? Cynthia?” he said to the air. “Come on out.”

His hand hovered next to his dagger.

Neither girl responded to Robin; his eyes narrowed as he walked farther into the room. “Girls, it’s me,” he said neutrally. “It’s Dad.”

No response.

Robin looked around, paranoia settling in. _Did Maribelle lie? Where are they?_

Robin heard a tiny cough, and he whirled around, facing the noise; it seemed to come from a wooden box across the room. He slowly approached, drawing his dagger. “Morgan? Cynthia?” he said softly.

He stalked forward, gripping the dagger tightly. He soon found himself where he thought the noise came from, and looked around, confused.

His eyes settled on the wooden box before him. He peered into it, weapon at the ready.

Two infant girls lay in the crib, fast asleep; one with silver hair, one with tan-brown. They both wore peaceful, sleepy expressions.

“Babies.” Robin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course. Morgan and Cynthia from _this_ time. That makes much more sense.”

He watched them for a quiet moment, admiring the serenity of their sleeping faces.

A dark plan hatched within Grima’s mind. He broke into a wide, toothy smirk. “Girls… you are finally going to be useful to me. Heheheheheh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Chapter 8 - **Swift Escape**
> 
> Mob mentality's a bitch.


	8. Swift Escape

Robin glanced around the corner to view the west gate. Foiled again, he growled in irritation. _Another one. Every damn exit in this whole castle has guards,_ he thought. _And I can’t just waltz out holding the Fire Emblem over my shoulder. Looks like some creativity is in order._

He surveyed his surroundings. There wasn’t much to go off of in this dull gray hallway, which was in fact quite barren, like most hallways in this accursed castle. He’d have to backtrack.

An idea occurred to him. Lucina’s room was nearby, if he recalled correctly; she could be useful to him.

* * *

Robin knocked on the door, his paranoia rising for every second the Fire Emblem wasn’t in his presence. He assured himself it was safely hidden in that closet, but his skin crawled at the thought that someone else might find it.

He knocked again. Adrenaline was running through him, and he could hardly contain his excitement. Everything was so close to fruition! The plan was coming together! It was all just within reach. But he couldn’t throw away caution just yet. Knock, knock. If he stayed patient and played his cards right, everything would fall right into place. Just like last time.

Robin slowly realized that he had been knocking for over a minute without response. _No one’s home. Huh. That’ll make it easy to lie my way in, I suppose._ He magically tampered with the lock, taking much less care than before in keeping it intact, and entered Lucina’s room.

After a quick, cursory search, Robin’s eyes settled on his target: baby Lucina’s crib. He glanced at the base of the crib; sure enough, as he’d hoped, it was mounted on wheels, which were currently locked to prevent the baby within from moving it.

_Baby within?_ Robin thought, and peered inside. To his disappointment, the crib was empty. _Lucina must have taken herself with her._ He frowned. _What an odd sentence. Well, no matter. I don’t need her anyway._

He crouched down, unlocking the wheels one at a time. “I appreciate the information, Maribelle,” he murmured to himself. “These children are proving to be _quite_ useful to me.”

* * *

Robin wheeled the crib toward the gate, highly self-conscious and tense. The Fire Emblem lay within the crib, completely obscured by blankets and pillows; hopefully the guards would be fooled.

He glanced at each of the four guards as he neared the gate. They all glanced over at him, eyes leering with suspicion. Or perhaps it was only his imagination?

Robin struggled to maintain normality. He kept his expression absolutely neutral, and his walking pace measured and slow. His mind raced at any possible problem arising.

_‘I’m just taking my baby for a stroll.’ ‘At this hour?’ ‘Yeah, I just wanted to, uh…’_ Robin hit a blank. _Okay, new excuse: ‘I’m just delivering some…’ No, it’s a baby carriage, that won’t work for anything. What about: ‘the Exalt asked me to… deliver…’ Hm._ Robin grimaced, approaching ever nearer to the exit.

Robin shifted gears. He glanced at the two guards on the left. _I could quickly dispatch those two with my dagger before they could react, but then how would I deal with the remaining two guards? They are better armed and armored than me, and I don’t trust that my magic is powerful enough yet to even kill these worms._ He glanced at the guards on the right. _And their weapons would not be suitable for me to commandeer, either. Lances. Gross._

He nodded at them, smiling nonchalantly. “Evening, gentlemen.”

“Good evening,” one of the guards said, inclining his head respectfully.

Robin approached them, waiting to see which reason they’d give to stop him.

He drew even with the doorway, pushing the crib along.

He walked past the guards and out of the castle without even a word of warning.

Robin blinked, nonplussed, and continued walking toward the market. _Oh. Right. I’m leaving the castle, not entering. Their job is to keep people out, not in._

Smugness arose in him. _All too easy. Now, let’s switch out this crib for something a little more… long-distance._

* * *

At the sound of the door opening, Chrom turned away from Lissa and faced the newcomer. “Maribelle?” he asked skeptically. “What’s going on? Why are you here?”

Maribelle stepped inside the infirmary. “Robin asked me to come here and help Nah,” she said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Why so distraught, Chrom?”

Chrom strode over to her. “He came to _you?”_ he hissed.

“Y-Yes?” Maribelle said nervously. “He said he could not find Libra’s room, and came to fetch me instead…”

“Gods,” Chrom muttered, “it’s as I feared.” He turned back to Maribelle. “Where are the children?”

“They are in the room, sleeping,” Maribelle said. “I figured this wouldn’t take too long.”

Chrom paled. “Maribelle, go get them, right now. Make sure they’re safe.”

“C-Chrom, what has gotten—?”

“Go, _now!”_

* * *

“Jus’ some foodstuffs, sire,” Robin drawled. “Me wagon’s takin’ some veggies an’ the lot ta me homestead.”

The city guard atop the Ylissean wall nodded down at him. “It’s a dark hour to be leaving the city, though.”

“Oh, I don’t live very far,” Robin continued. “It’ll be easy as a piece o’ mum’s pie! Speakin’ o’ which, gotta be home by midnight, or me missus’ll have a fit.” He almost laughed at himself at that one.

“I understand,” the guard said. “Stay safe tonight.” He gestured aside, and the gates of Ylisstol cranked open.

Robin spurred his horse to trot his fruit cart out of the city. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at the contents of the cart; it was loaded with some poor sap’s now-stolen groceries. (Why on earth anyone would leave their groceries out at this time of night, Robin did not know.) The Fire Emblem lay in a sack just next to Robin, and he unconsciously touched the bag, as if to assure himself that the shield still lay within.

The walls of Ylisstol now behind him, Robin allowed himself a lone exception to his ‘even when no one is looking’ rule, and smirked. _Classic misdirection._

“Halt!”

Robin flinched in surprise and glanced over his shoulder. _This is why you never make exceptions!_

The guard atop the wall called again: “Stop the cart!”

Robin glared back, slowing the cart to a standstill. “…Is there a problem?”

“We need to check your cart, sir,” the guard said calmly. “I sincerely apologize for this inconvenience.”

Robin blinked, alarmed. _This isn’t standard,_ he thought. _They would’ve checked it while I was still inside the city._ He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Archers were stealthily taking up positions along the wall, overlooking Robin’s cart.

Grima’s eyes widened in anger.

_I’ve been found out… but how?! Could Chrom have really figured everything—?_ He shook his head abruptly. _No—no way. He couldn’t have, the blind fool. Maribelle must have seen me taking the Fire Emblem, and kept her trap shut in front of me like a smart girl._ He cracked his knuckles, turned away, and grasped the reins. _Well then. Looks like stealth is out the window._

“He’s running! Archers, fire at will!”

Robin spurred his horse, ducking. An arrow embedded in the wood next to him, and another scraped across the bag.

Robin glanced over his shoulder, squinting to aid his sight.

A mage stood at the gate, robes billowing with magic.

Robin’s eyes widened. _Ricken. Crap._

Ricken raised a hand, glowing with an arcane orange light. Supernatural runes formed around the mage, briefly shedding light across the walls behind him.

_“Arcwind!”_

Robin snatched the Fire Emblem and leapt from the cart just in time. Blades of wind tore the cart asunder, and the horse stumbled from the shift in weight.

Robin quickly drew his knife and stabbed into the sack, cutting it open to reveal the shield within. He hefted the Fire Emblem and raised it in time to deflect an arrow; he then leapt to his feet, sheltering his head with the shield, and dashed for the horse.

He jumped into the saddle, cut the beast free from its useless harness, and took the reins, spurring the horse onward; it broke into a gallop, beginning to make a speedy getaway from the castle.

_Not speedy enough,_ Robin noted. Two cavaliers made pursuit, their war-trained horses easily outpacing Robin’s ordinary one.

Robin grimaced. _Now or never. Hope this works._ He raised a hand.

* * *

Stahl raced toward Robin, his sword at the ready. _I don’t know what’s going on, or why I’m doing this, but I just need to take Robin’s horse down, or knock him off, and then…_

The ground began to quake. Stahl frowned, glancing down.

A crack splintered through the ground between him and Robin; Stahl swore under his breath and yanked back on the reins, forcing his horse to slide to a stop. He gauged the dark pit as uncertainty crept through him.

At the sound of a braying horse, Stahl glanced over his shoulder at Sully; she halted next to him.

Sully surveyed the chasm and sighed. She stated plainly: “Shit.”

“Sully,” Stahl murmured in a scolding tone. His eyes turned forward. “What is he—?”

Robin’s horse was stopped just across the small chasm. Robin raised his hand to the sky, and purple waves of smoke drifted from his open palm. Then, Robin turned and rode away.

“Well, come on!” Sully urged. “Let’s go around and get after him!”

“Wait!” Stahl said. “Look!”

A hand reached out from the chasm, grasping the edge.

Stahl’s eyes narrowed.

An Entombed hefted itself up onto the cliff and climbed to its feet. More creatures of its ilk began to rise from the depths of the earth.

Stahl paled. “Risen,” he breathed. He turned his horse around. _“RISEN!”_ he shouted, and began to retreat. “Come on, Sully! We have to defend Ylisstol!”

“Right!”

* * *

Robin slowed his horse to a more even pace, having put several miles between himself and the capital. Adrenaline still shot through him; he tried to control his breathing.

He basked in the serene moonlight, content.

Robin smirked down at his clenched fist. “I underestimated how much of my power had returned,” he said confidently. “To think that I was nursing a limp a mere week ago. Well, I should take advantage of this head start I’ve earned.” Grima cackled. “Dragon’s Table, here I come…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Chapter 9 - **Divine Decree**


	9. Divine Decree

Guard duty on the Plegian border just wasn’t what it used to be.

A Plegian knight sighed, resting on his lance and gazing out at the wastelands surrounding their wall for the thousandth unexciting time.

There was a time when these borders were tense, when parties of Plegians would lash out into Ylissean land on a regular basis. Those nations had held tensions so dire that war was unavoidable, and for better or for worse, there was never a dull moment as a border guard.

He noticed a lone black horse approaching from the Ylissean side. _Oh, boy,_ he thought dryly. _This is just the kind of excitement my day needed._ He stepped closer to the edge of the wall, raising a hand to signal the rider. “Halt,” he called casually.

The horse trotted to a stop.

The guard sighed again, and turned to his fellow, equally bored guards, who were all quietly playing a card game. “Hey,” he said, catching their uninterested gazes for a brief moment. “There’s someone here.” He gestured for his lieutenant to follow.

“Ugh.” Two of the guards stood to accompany him. The others silently returned to their game.

* * *

The three guards descended a staircase to the base of the border wall.

“Remember when this job didn’t suck, cap’n?” the lieutenant asked, her expression sullen.

The first guard nodded.

They approached the horse. “Mornin’,” the captain said to the rider.

The rider smiled in an unnerving fashion. His eyes looked… dead. “Good morning. I’m on my way to the Dragon’s Table.”

The captain frowned. “The… Dragon’s Table? Seriously?”

“Of course,” said the rider.

“Er… okay.” He glanced aside at the other two guards, and then back to the rider. “Well, we just need to check the bag, and then you’re free to go, I guess.”

“Certainly.” The rider offered the sack. The rider’s smugness was disturbing.

The first guard passed the bag off to one of his subordinates. “So—if you don’t mind me askin’, I mean—what kinda business do you have going on at the Dragon’s Table, of all places?”

“Oh, it’s very interesting,” said the rider. “You see, the Dragon’s Table has quite an ancient history. Are you familiar with it?” He raised an eyebrow. “More pertinently: are you Grimleal?”

“W-Well, no,” the captain said. “That religion’s kinda fallen out of favor these days, to, uh, say the least.” He scratched the back of his head. “What with their prime deity being dead and all.”

“Interesting indeed!” the rider chuckled.

“Cap’n,” the lieutenant said. There was a nervous edge in her voice that the captain had not heard before, instantly catching his attention.

The rider continued jovially: “A lot truly has changed! I don’t care if you were just some ordinary citizen or the most devout Grimleal before the war; this is something that should strike fear and awe in your hearts.”

_“Captain!”_ Especially alarming was her full enunciation of the word.

The lieutenant showed the captain the contents of the bag.

The captain paled. “Is… is that…?”

“Why yes!” The rider belted into laughter. “The one and only Fire Emblem!”

The guards faced the rider. “Who _are_ you?”

“Heheheh…” He raised a hand. “I am the end.” The hand glowed purple, and the smoke of a Risen billowed from his palm. “I am Grima!”

Grima flung his hand out in a swift gesture; a large section of the border wall exploded from the arcane magic.

He cackled as stone debris rained around them. “I have returned!” he bellowed. “I am _here!_ I am ALIVE!!” He burst into demonic laughter.

The guards were paralyzed with fear. “Y-You’re… you’re _Grima?!”_ the captain stuttered. “How can—? But I thought—?”

“Ohhhh yes.” Grima shivered with pleasure, clenching his fists and feeling his magic power flow. “I am back. And now… this world is doomed.” He leveled his palm at the guards. “Be proud to be the first of this world to feel my power. It is a rare privilege. Hahaha!”

* * *

Robin rummaged through the debris of the crumbled wall, stepping over a corpse as he searched.

He clambered across some rubble that was once the guards’ dining area into a room he had intentionally left (mostly) intact.

He grinned, surveying the armory before him. “They carry only the finest,” he noted wryly.

* * *

It was hardly half a day’s ride into Plegia before the ancient spires of the Dragon’s Table loomed on the horizon.

Robin grinned. _I’ve already won._

* * *

Robin pushed open the gargantuan doors to the temple, and took a long, deep breath. “Ah,” he murmured. “Fresh, Grimleal air. It’s been far too long.” He stepped inside, dragging his bag behind him.

Robin casually walked toward the throne on the far end of the building, where the namesake Table lay. He admired his surroundings, enjoying each moment.

He hesitated for a moment, staring at a certain spot just before the throne. A large grin grew across his face.

_This is not your—your fault…_

Robin set his bag aside and knelt down, touching the marble floor. “Yes, this is the very spot,” he chuckled quietly to himself.

* * *

“Sssss…” Virion eased back the bowstring.

Cherche rolled her eyes. “You hiss like that every time you aim?” she whispered.

“Shh,” Virion murmured. “A poet is at work. Aaand…” He let the arrow fly. “Voilà.”

The arrow soared down from their hiding spot on the second-floor balcony, whistling through the still air inside the Dragon’s Table and making a beeline for Robin’s back. Virion’s eagle eye saw Robin turn around at the last moment, as though noticing the arrow, but it was too late; the arrow met its mark, and Robin twisted and collapsed.

Virion pat Cherche on the shoulder. “And that, my dear, is how a professional works. Do your thing.”

“You certainly do have a way with a bow, milord.” She placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. _“Minerva!”_

The wyvern atop the roof of the building let loose a great bellow, alerting Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds of their success.

* * *

His nose wrinkled with disgust at the sight, Chrom approached Robin, his arm resting on Falchion’s hilt. The rest of the Shepherds slowly filed into the Dragon’s Table, all viewing Robin with the same sort of disdain.

Robin lay curled in a fetal position, shivering, grasping the arrow futilely. He moaned in pain. “F-Figures,” he stuttered, laughing humorlessly. “M-My horse was slow, and couldn’t fly… and of c-course you have plenty of Pegasi and wyverns to carry your army.” He coughed.

Chrom knelt before Robin, his hands resting on his knees. “You don’t give humans enough credit, Grima.”

“Heh… How s-so?”

Chrom tilted his head. “You may not believe this… but I actually planned for this occurrence. You being Grima, that is. I took precautions: told people what not to say, kept information from you, had you watched…” He gestured at the bag next to Grima. “…Even replaced one of the gemstones, Argent, with a fake.”

Robin’s eyes widened. “…You… You lie! You are just a—a stupid… hu…” He started coughing again.

“I never told you who my wife was,” said Chrom. “There’s no way you could have known I was married to a healer. You were only there to steal the Fire Emblem. That was your biggest mistake. And… I don’t know exactly why you destroyed the Dragonstones, but I’m sure you had a good reason to fear them, so I suppose they are quite lethal to you. For that reason, and a few others, I suspect you are a Grima from another timeline, much like Yen’fay or even the previous Grima, who hailed from a doomed future that we averted.” He gestured. “It’s not like those were the only Dragonstones in the world, you know. You may have depleted our stock of them for now, but we will have them replaced. Not that it will matter, of course.” Chrom stood, drawing his gleaming blade from its sheath. “You will be long dead… abomination.”

“Abomination?” Robin growled. He struggled to raise a hand toward Chrom. “What right have you… to call me that?”

“For one, I don’t try to destroy the world,” Chrom pointed out. He leveled Falchion with Grima’s head.

“You are c-correct,” Robin sputtered. “I am from another timeline… a timeline where Robin was possessed by Grima. Where he… where I… was not strong enough to fight the dragon’s power.” He glared up at Chrom. “I was once just like _him_ , you know. I was kind, and just, and… human-loving. Only to be enthralled by my—Grima’s—power.” He tilted his head, wearing an accusing expression. “And you would kill me, just like that? Tell me, Chrom. If the Robin you knew…” he gestured widely, speaking to all the present Shepherds, “the one all of you so loved; if he were likewise possessed by Grima, would you simply kill him, too? Would you not try to find a way to save him? Or would you simply gut him like a fish, as you did with the last Grima?” Robin closed his eyes and called out: “Cynthia! Morgan! How did it feel?! How did it _feel_ when Chrom and Robin killed your father?! Your _real_ father, who nurtured you, and raised you, only to be stolen from you by Grima? Not the—the _facsimile_ from this timeline, who had his voice and appearance, but was never truly him?!” His voice deepened to a guttural hiss. “I hope it _stung._ I hope it still stings today.”

“Enough!” Chrom spat angrily, gripping Falchion’s hilt. “Not another word, monster!”

Robin huddled tighter, his knuckles white as they gripped the shaft of the arrow. “C-Chrom… I…”

Chrom frowned.

Robin broke into a toothy smirk. “I must thank you. I won’t make the same mistakes next time.”

A bolt of lightning formed in Grima’s hand, and he leapt to his feet, diving at Chrom.

Chrom had a split second to process this turn of events. Robin had clearly been feigning injury, merely clutching the arrow under his arm and huddling over it to hide the fake wound.

So that meant… this fight was far from over.

“I’ve gotcha!” said an allied voice.

A javelin launched from off to Chrom’s right, skimming across Grima’s chest and throwing him off balance. With only an instant to think, Chrom dove for the bag next to them containing the Fire Emblem, snatching it away. He quickly tore into the sack using Falchion…

…And an assortment of fruits and vegetables tumbled out.

Chrom paused, dumbfounded for a moment. He snapped to his senses when he heard dark laughter: “And _you_ don’t give Fell Dragons enough credit!”

Grima stood before the throne, having put several paces between him and Chrom. Grima gestured widely, wearing a smug grin. “You really believe I would just—”

An arrow landed square in Grima’s chest. It bounced off harmlessly.

“…You really believe I would just leave the Fire Emblem out where you could pick it up?!” Grima resumed. “Of course not! Now that my magic has returned… I have an unlimited inventory!” He raised his hand, and a Levin sword materialized in it. An Arcfire tome appeared in his other hand; he released it, and it began to float, hovering just over his shoulder.

“But you can’t use it!” Chrom said. “You can’t perform the Awakening ceremony without all five gemstones in the Fire Emblem!”

“Ha! Please!” Grima cackled. “I made all that up! I don’t need the Fire Emblem at all. I am _already Grima,_ you fool. And your Grima is dead! What good would an Awakening ceremony do, without another dragon to fill this human vessel?” He pointed at Chrom with the tip of his jagged sword. “I have the Fire Emblem just so _you_ don’t. You could never defeat me even if you _did_ have its power… but there’s no harm in excess caution.”

“You can’t win, Grima,” said Chrom, grimacing with determination. “We have defeated you before, and we’ll defeat you again, no matter what it takes.”

“It ‘takes’ far more than you can offer, insect,” Grima proclaimed. “Though, now that I think about it… there’s more than thirty of you versus just one of me. That seems rather unfair.” He smirked. “I know!” He raised a glowing hand once again.

Flashes of light accompanied the newfound sounds of groaning. From the spots wherein they had warped, dozens of Risen rose, wielding sharp claws and malevolent weaponry. The Shepherds shifted with alarm, drawing their weapons.

“I suppose the fight starts now,” said Grima arrogantly. “If you want to try your hand at me… _Now’s your chance!”_

Chrom immediately leapt at Robin, bringing Falchion down on the tactician. Grima snagged the blade between the jagged edges of the Levin sword, briefly trapping Chrom; while Chrom was thus ensnared, Grima held out his other hand in an open palm while the Arcfire tome floating over his shoulder began to glow.

A stream of magic fire spewed from Robin’s hand, striking Chrom in the chest and throwing the lord away and onto his back; Chrom quickly jumped back to his feet and charged Grima, now wary of Grima’s tricks.

Grima squeezed the Levin sword, and a magical current of electricity crackled to life through the blade; now empowered, he swung the sword to parry two of Chrom’s strikes, with embers of thunder magic cascading at the power of each blow. Upon parrying a third strike, Grima cast Arcfire once again, but this time, Chrom ducked under the roaring blaze and brought the Falchion up to slice the tome in two. Arcfire fell to the ground, useless.

Robin swept the Levin sword in an arcing motion, throwing a bolt of thunder at Chrom; the lord easily blocked the attack with the impenetrable blade of Falchion, but all Robin needed was that brief moment to collect himself and summon a Goetia tome.

Chrom gripped Falchion with both hands, brought it behind his head, and launched it down on Robin in a powerful strike. Robin lifted his Levin sword in defense, but Chrom’s mighty blow crushed the inferior sword into pieces.

Robin staggered, glancing at the useless hilt that still crackled with dissipating magic energy. Robin dropped the piece of junk and swiftly summoned a bronze sword to intercept Chrom’s next attack, which it successfully did.

For the next moment, Robin and Chrom circled each other warily, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Chrom struck first, using Falchion’s superior length to his advantage. Robin parried the attack, staying on the defense for now. He casted a cautious blast of Goetia, which Chrom easily dodged.

Chrom suddenly lunged, and Robin raised his sword to defend himself; however, Robin quickly realized it was a feint, but was in poor position to react. Chrom stabbed at Goetia, quickly destroying it.

Robin frowned, annoyed. _Didn’t even get to use it much._ He slashed at Chrom, but his weak sword was unable to penetrate Chrom’s breastplate. Chrom swung Falchion upward, deflecting the bronze sword and shattering a small chunk of the blade.

Robin tossed the bronze sword aside, disgusted, and generated a silver sword to replace it. In his other hand, he summoned a second silver sword. He grasped his two swords with enthusiasm, waiting for Chrom’s next move.

Chrom pressed his attack: exactly what Robin wanted.

Robin deflected several of Chrom’s attacks, displaying capable ambidextrousness. His attacks began to gain speed and power, and his face became more and more smug the longer he fought.

Chrom was soon on the defensive, overwhelmed by Robin’s swift, accurate strikes. Several of Robin’s attacks slipped through Chrom’s guard, leaving painful surface wounds on Chrom’s arms and legs.

Grima began to laugh maniacally as he continued his assault. He caught Falchion between his two swords, grinning in Chrom’s face.

Chrom was horrified. _How can I fight this?!_

Robin head-butted Chrom, sending the lord staggering and clutching his forehead. Robin lunged forward, his right sword angled for a killing blow.

A lance stabbed at Robin, and he adjusted his approach to dodge it. He jumped away, facing his new opponent.

Sumia twirled her harpoon-like lance, glaring defiantly at Robin. “Grima,” she snarled. “I’ll make you pay! For _everything!”_

Grima smirked, tilting his head. “Ohoho boy! I can’t wait!”

Robin glanced down at her weapon. _That’s a Luna,_ he noted. _Doesn’t matter how tough I am, that’ll cut right through my defenses. Better be cautious, then._

Chrom nodded at Sumia. “Ready?” he asked.

“Ready, Captain!”

They immediately took an aggressive approach, both lunging at Robin as one. Robin caught each of their weapons with his own, and with a massive shove, forced them away.

Chrom stumbled, but Sumia seemed to expect Grima’s tactic and immediately jumped back in, her Luna coasting forward gracefully. The lance barely missed Robin, but it sailed onward and shattered his left-hand sword into fragments.

Robin made to capitalize on Sumia’s momentary vulnerability from the attack, but suddenly Chrom was back in the fray, covering Sumia’s flank from Robin’s remaining sword. Robin instead took the opportunity to backstep, to try to gain some breathing room.

But Sumia did not relent, quickly closing the gap thanks to her far-reaching weapon. Robin parried her strike, but was having difficulty regaining his footing, especially since her attacks allowed time for Chrom to get closer and attack once again.

Robin stabbed at Sumia futilely, but she was keeping her distance exceptionally well, like a lance professional. Chrom fell for the bait, sliding in to attack while Robin’s only weapon was occupied.

Grima could forgive Chrom for his mistake. It wasn’t every day that Chrom fought someone with Grima’s abilities.

A Superior Edge coalesced in Robin’s off hand, and he caught Falchion in the serrated sword killer, trapping Chrom’s weapon. Trusting that Chrom would not release his grip on Falchion, Robin twisted Chrom around via their swords so that the lord was in between Robin and Sumia, acting as a shield for Robin.

Robin stabbed at Chrom with the silver sword, but Robin was too hasty and not in full control of the situation; Chrom was able to think fast and twist himself to the side to dodge. Because of Robin’s error, Sumia was able to shift to Robin’s side, stabbing at him again and forcing him to split away from Chrom; Sumia’s Luna lance cut across Robin’s hand, forcing him to drop his silver sword.

Robin cursed his mistake; that was a squandered chance to quickly incapacitate Chrom, and that trick would not work again.

Now wielding only the Superior Edge (switched to his dominant right hand), Robin thought for a moment, picking through his inventory for something that could help him; he had to act quickly, because the Superior Edge was not a durable sword, and he was at a disadvantage to Sumia’s lances regardless. At least Chrom would have to think twice when attacking, now that Robin wielded a sword that so countered Chrom’s.

Robin noticed Chrom and Sumia were preparing to strike again, so he quickly settled on an Elwind tome to fill his left-hand weapon. To buy himself a moment, he fired a blade of wind at Sumia, but she easily dodged it, as Robin had assumed.

Robin’s miss gave Chrom time to close the gap, but Robin put his Superior side forward, causing Chrom to hesitate, unwilling to go head-to-head with the weapon.

Robin lowered the Superior Edge, trying to bait Chrom into attacking, but Chrom was far too experienced to fall for such a trick. Robin noticed Sumia in his peripheral vision; she was trying to circle around behind Robin, so they could pincer-attack him.

Robin waited patiently, grinning smugly.

Chrom and Sumia had fought together many, many times during the war, and needed no words to know when to act; they both struck as one.

Robin swiftly ducked and fired his Elwind tome to the side; the force of the wind pushed Robin out of harm’s way. In the same motion, he dropped his Superior Edge, replacing it with a Thoron tome.

Robin gracefully slid across the floor, and Thoron started to glow. He raised his hand and leveled his open palm at the two Shepherds, who were briefly surprised by Robin’s escape action.

It is never necessary to shout one’s spell as it is cast, but Robin simply couldn’t help himself; the moment was too perfect. _“Thoron!”_ he bellowed, and the beam of magic lightning blazed forward, striking both of his opponents and sailing onward to blast a hole in the far wall of the temple, causing smoke to rise in the fray of Risen, Shepherds, and Grima.

Grima cackled, discarding the Elwind tome. The dust and smoke began to thin, and Grima gazed at his opponents, a psychotic grin on his face. Both Chrom and Sumia crouched there, injured and covered with dust and debris, grimacing from pain. Sumia’s grip on her Luna was slack, and Chrom leaned on Falchion for support.

Chrom panted. “How… do we beat this guy?” he muttered.

“…I’m not… sure, Captain,” Sumia replied, fatigued.

Chrom glared up at Grima. The monster’s face was the same as Robin’s, as ever, but it had some indescribable, otherworldly quality to it, one that reeked of malevolence. Though the body and face were human, there was something unspeakably serpentine about him.

“This is all you have?” Grima taunted. He gestured at himself. “Not even a scratch on me! …Well, that’s a little unfair to say, I suppose.” He pointed at his right hand, which still bore a small wound from earlier. “Sumia did nick my hand when I was doing that Superior Edge trick, but, well, that’s not exactly much of a victory for you, is it?”

Chrom made as if to stand, but clutched his side, grimacing. Sumia struggled to her feet, gripping the Luna with renewed vigor.

“Round two, then?” Robin continued. “I’m guessing this one will be much shorter than the first.”

Sumia scowled, raising Luna. She took a step, but stumbled and fell to a knee.

Grima burst into laughter. “HAHAHA! This is RICH! This is even more fun than _last_ time I killed you two! Well,” he glanced at Sumia, “not _entirely…_ ”

Grima strode closer to the two Shepherds; his Thoron tome hovered just behind him, still glowing. “Well, I’m not going to lie, you two. This has been lots of fun. I’ll take that advice you gave me, Chrom, and I won’t make the same mistakes in the next timeline I destroy.” He stopped a few feet away from them, his hands on his hips arrogantly.

Chrom grimaced angrily. “I won’t let…” But he started coughing.

Robin tilted his head in his snakelike manner. “What was that?” He leaned in, cupping a hand to his ear. “I can’t hear you!”

Chrom and Sumia had fought together many, many times during the war, and needed no words to know when to act.

Sumia jumped to her feet, rushing Robin with Luna. Robin barely sidestepped the first attack in his surprise, but he was wide open for the second.

Chrom darted in close, gripping the hilt of Falchion tightly. “This is the end!” he shouted, and sliced the sword horizontally at Robin.

The sword cut across Robin’s chest, and he recoiled, clutching at the wound and falling to a knee. Chrom brought Falchion down vertically, slashing down Robin’s abdomen.

There was a brief pause, where all three fighters seemed to hang in the balance.

“Heheheh…”

Robin raised both of his hands, and dark spikes erupted from the ground, bursting around Chrom and Sumia. Chrom yelled in pain, his blood flying through the air, and he collapsed to the ground.

Sumia did likewise, contorting in agony even as the spikes disappeared. Several spikes drove into the Luna, shattering the lance into pieces.

Robin stood, dusting himself off and examining his damaged robes. “You used my own trick on me, you sly dogs!” he said, seeming impressed. “The fake-injury thing. Genius! I mean, it would’ve been, if…” He smirked. “If I was vulnerable to Falchion.” He gestured at the two slices Chrom made through Robin’s cloak.

His body was virtually undamaged underneath his clothes.

“What?!” Chrom exclaimed.

“I have it all, now,” Grima said. “What you just witnessed is the ultimate proof that I have returned to power: Expiration, my greatest magic. You likely got a taste of it when fighting _your_ Grima. It comes in two flavors: big boom, and spiky goodness. I opted for the spikes this time… to make _absolutely_ sure you two were down for the count, none of this ‘wait for the smoke to clear’ nonsense.” Robin grinned devilishly. “And would you look at all that blood! Not to pull a Henry, but… it’s quite a beautiful sight!” He burst into psychotic laughter. “Ahahahaha! I would just _love_ to see more of it.” He raised his right hand, and a killing edge formed for him; Thoron shifted to his left.

Chrom grimaced, clutching at his wounds. He had no more plans. He glanced over at Sumia, whose eyes were hidden in her hair; he could see pained tears, mixed with sweat and blood, rolling down her cheeks.

Grima ran his hand along the blade of the killing edge, a malevolent glint in his eye. “Now… who dies first?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Chapter 10 - **Grima's Return**


	10. Grima's Return

_During the war_

“You… will remember me, won’t you, Father?” Cynthia asked. “Even once the Cynthia of this world is born?”

Robin was taken aback. He had known his daughter for five months, and had never once heard words so dire from her. He searched for the properly placating response, but she continued before he could reply.

“You see, I _do_ understand how this time-travel stuff works,” she said. “I know you’re not my real father. That man exists in another history. So as soon as the me from this time is born, I promise to leave you alone. It’s just that… until that happens, I want us to spend as much time together as we can. Then, when you have a proper family, at least we’ll still have our memories.”

Perhaps the most disturbing part of all this was how Cynthia maintained her normal, jubilant attitude even as she spoke words that stabbed into Robin’s heart.

“I… I didn’t realize…” began Robin, desperate to say something, but his mind was blank.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong!” Cynthia chirped. “I’m SO grateful for this time. You’ve shown me what it’s like to have a father, and you’ve been so nice to me. But I know that, in the end, your love is meant for the other me.”

A tear ran down Robin’s cheek. He had no words.

Cynthia’s face fell. “Father, are you… crying?” She grinned widely. “Oh, silly! I didn’t mean to make you sad… It’s nothing to be s… to be sad about! Besides, we can’t very well have my hero all teary eyed, can we? I don’t want to remember you like this. I want to remember how you really were.” Cynthia’s eyes were distant. “Strong, and kind, and brave… My father, my hero…” She turned around. “…And my friend.”

She left Robin standing there, utterly lost.

* * *

_“Arcthunder!”_

Grima sidestepped the spell. With a curious look, he searched for his new assailant, and soon broke into a wide grin. “Ah, Morgan!” he called out. “Come to say hello to Father? And I see you brought Cynthia with you!” He turned to face them, wielding his killing edge and Thoron. “My daughter and… her sister. How fitting that I should kill you next.”

Sumia looked up at the newcomers. “Morgan? …Cynthia?” she murmured, almost disbelieving.

Cynthia acknowledged her with a nod, and turned back to Grima. “You are _not_ my father,” Cynthia growled.

“Yeah!” Morgan added. “You’re not allowed to call me your daughter!”

“You’re right, Cynthia, I’m not your father,” Robin admitted. “Morgan, however, is quite the constant. Still Robin’s daughter in this timeline, I see. Though your hair is Sumia’s disgusting shade…”

“Shut up!” Morgan shouted, another bolt of Arcthunder crackling in her palm. “Nobody cares what you are! You’ll pay for everything you’ve done to us!”

Morgan shot her magic at Robin, who intercepted the blast with a bolt of Thoron. The spells collided and burst into a brilliant display of electricity, harming no one.

“If you two think you can take me alone, you have another thing coming,” Grima chuckled. “That’s a cute little tome you have, but it cannot scratch me.”

Cynthia hefted her lance. “Do you know what this is?”

Grima squinted suspiciously. “…I’ll humor you. What.”

“This is the Gungnir,” she declared. “The most powerful lance in the world. Legends say that a Divine Dragon passed it down to a holy crusader millennia ago. This is the perfect weapon for destroying evil scum like you!”

“Quite impressive,” Grima said, nodding with approval. He admired the ornate craftsmanship of the lance. “That is indeed quite a powerful-looking weapon.”

“I-I’m no slouch either!” Morgan chimed in. “I didn’t want to resort to it so quickly, but, um, here!” She pulled a Thunder tome from her robes. “The Mjolnir! …I don’t exactly know its legend, but… I’ll beat you up with it!”

“Hoho! I don’t doubt you’ll try.” Grima twirled the killing edge, taking a battle stance. “Pull out as many fancy weapons as you want; you two can’t beat me.”

Cynthia smirked. “Maybe you’re right. That’s why I have _this._ ” She pulled out something—

 _Oh, a Fortify staff._ The pegasus knight raised it high.

A bright glow in Grima’s peripheral vision. Both Chrom and Sumia were surrounded by green light, their wounds closing and their bruises healing.

Sumia watched as deep wounds across her arms magically sealed. She looked up to her daughter. “Cynthia…” She stood. “You’re here…!”

“We can talk about everything later,” Cynthia said. She held out a silver lance. “It can wait, Mom.”

Sumia nodded, blinking away tears. “Of course.” She accepted the weapon.

Grima threw his head back in laughter. “HAH! WOW! Yes, oh, yes! I accept your challenge: the four of you versus me!”

In his right hand he enthusiastically grasped his killing edge; lightning magic crackled in his left.

Chrom, Sumia, Cynthia, and Morgan stood before him.

“Well then.” He gestured with his sword, indicating ‘come at me.’ “Let’s get started, shall we?!”

Morgan, being the only one with a ranged weapon, struck first with Mjolnir. Incredible lightning crashed onto Robin, and he staggered under the weight of the blow.

“Nngh!” He fell to a knee, small sparks still crackling around him even after the attack ended. He gritted his teeth. _That hurt. Better dodge it from now on, I guess._ He rose back to his feet to face his other three opponents.

He kept his space by firing a cautionary bolt of Thoron, briefly slowing Chrom and Sumia by forcing them to dodge. Cynthia closed in, the threatening blade of the Gungnir straying dangerously close to Robin’s throat.

Robin swatted the lance aside with his sword, and leveled a point-blank Thoron at her. She ducked under the blast and brought the butt of her lance upward into Robin’s chin. Robin staggered, and Chrom and Sumia closed the gap.

Robin discarded his Thoron tome, opting for an Brave sword for his left hand. As the three attackers leapt in, he let his mind go, instincts and experience taking over.

With two swords in hand and impossible agility and strength, Robin enthusiastically whirled into action, deflecting each opponents’ blows with ease. For each attack they struck with, he responded with two in kind. Each opening they discovered was a bait, and each flaw in his attack, of his own design.

Thus, it was of great annoyance to Robin when, after a full minute of thoroughly one-sided combat, he was taken by surprise by a blast of lightning magic to the back. In his excitement, he had completely forgotten about Morgan.

Robin ducked low, kicking Cynthia’s shin and forcing her to collapse. Chrom and Sumia, expecting Robin to capitalize on Cynthia’s brief vulnerability, moved into positions to successfully land attacks on him if he did so. Instead, Robin stood quickly and head-butted Sumia. Sumia grabbed her now-bleeding nose and recoiled a few steps, leaving just Chrom in a capable position.

Robin somersaulted over the crouching Cynthia, putting her between himself and Chrom. He wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to her feet and causing her to gasp in surprise. Robin charged forward with her, making Chrom avert his blade to prevent stabbing her, and Robin shoved her into Chrom’s arms; they fell together.

Robin turned around and threw the killing edge at Morgan with lightning precision. She yelped, covering her head with her hands and ducking to the side. The sword clattered uselessly next to her (not being a weapon designed for throwing, after all).

Robin summoned an Elfire tome and swiftly shot a fireball at Morgan; it hit her dead on and threw her off her feet. She lay still, incapacitated.

Robin grinned slightly, gazing intensely at Morgan’s limp form.

His moment was ruined when a sword struck at him from behind, cutting across his back and arm. He growled like a beast, turning around and swinging the Brave sword in a weighty arc.

The blade scraped across Chrom’s shoulder pauldron and just over Chrom’s head. In this moment, with Robin’s sword in a poor position, Chrom swiftly cut the Elfire in two.

Sumia rushed in with the silver lance in what would have been a killing blow on a mortal enemy. The lance halted against Robin’s draconic skin, but nevertheless, Robin grunted in pain.

Sumia smirked very slightly. _He can be hurt! He’s more vulnerable than before—the fight’s taking its toll!_

Her confidence immediately disappeared when Robin swung his Brave sword outward, slashing across Sumia’s legs and drawing blood from a surface wound. Sumia couldn’t help but cry out.

Chrom was quick to step in front of Sumia to cover her.

Cynthia charged at Robin from behind with the Gungnir. He sidestepped the easily predictable attack, tripping the girl onto her face as he did so. He placed his foot on her back and leveled the Brave sword with her neck.

Chrom and Sumia froze, eyes widening in alarm.

Robin smirked. “Drop your weapons.”

Chrom grimaced. Hardly two feet separated him and Robin, but a poorly timed action meant Cynthia’s death. He carefully considered his next move.

“Come now,” Robin said. He pressed the tip of the blade against Cynthia’s cheek. “I know you, Chrom. You would never let—”

A bright flash of yellow light erupted around Robin, and he was flung away from Cynthia, Chrom, and Sumia. Robin landed on the hard floor and slid a few feet before grinding to a halt.

Robin pushed up to all fours. Soot covered him, reddening his eyes and making his clenched teeth seem all the more feral.

Morgan was crouched across the room, bloodied and battered. One of her eyes was forced shut from injury, and her left sleeve was damaged, revealing severe burns on her shoulder. Her hand still crackled from casting the spell, and soon returned to clutch her burned shoulder.

“I— _hate_ —you,” Grima snarled. “You will die the slowest.” He stood, brushing ash from his singed cloak.

Morgan stood as well, her injured arm dangling limply.

She grinned.

“I’d like… I’d like to see you try, Grima,” she panted. “You can… never _really_ win.” She took a defiant step closer. “Even if you destroy one timeline… even if you destroy a dozen… there will be a timeline strong enough to defeat you. And only _one_ of them has to win.” Another step. “…But I won’t see a dozen times destroyed, because that stronger timeline—” She placed her fist on her chest, glaring determinedly at Grima with her good eye. “That timeline is US, you serpentine son of a bitch!” She raised Mjolnir and casted the ancient magic at Grima once again.

Grima raised a glowing hand, and a Revenant warped in front of him as a shield. Mjolnir ripped the monster apart.

Grima tilted his head curiously. “We’ll see.” He switched the Brave sword from his left hand to his right.

Cynthia climbed to her feet, gripping the Gungnir angrily. Sumia, Morgan and Chrom moved to stand next to her.

“Grima,” Cynthia snarled. “You are _so_ dead.”

The fight resumed.

The four Shepherds were on Robin in a heartbeat; two lances and a sword constantly pressured Robin, and with only one weapon to defend himself with, Robin was constantly on his toes.

As he parried each attack, he couldn’t help but think to himself:

_I feel ALIVE!_

Robin noticed a glint of golden light in his peripheral vision; he recognized it as Mjolnir. Robin gracefully raised his left hand, drawing forth his primal power.

As Morgan released her spell, so too did Robin; a Revenant rose from the ground, absorbing the blast and shielding Robin from all harm. The Risen popped into purple smoke, buying Robin another moment more as Morgan waited for the haze to clear.

But it was a moment Robin could not capitalize on; summoning that Revenant took a moment of his time and concentration, and the other three Shepherds were upon him in an instant. Each of the three opponents struck Robin, but they inflicted mere glancing wounds that did not draw blood.

Robin chuckled to himself, regaining position. _Even when I leave myself vulnerable, they cannot land a decent blow._

Immediately, the cycle repeated itself: after trading blows with Cynthia, Sumia, and Chrom for a few moments, Robin mobilized another Risen to absorb Morgan’s ranged attack, which it successfully did.

Robin now knew of his momentary disadvantage while summoning the Risen, but ignored it. All he needed to do was wear them out a while longer… He licked his lips.

Cynthia’s Gungnir scraped across Robin’s arm, tearing a jagged hole in his sleeve. Sumia’s silver lance lodged into Robin’s side, before shivering with stress and deflecting off of Grima’s iron defenses.

Chrom’s Falchion slid in next, cutting through Robin’s cloak and sailing forward. It sliced across Robin’s chest.

The attack pierced skin and stained Robin’s undershirt red. Grima hissed.

Chrom smiled grimly. _I knew he was lying. Falchion draws blood first!_

Morgan’s magic had been blocked, and those weapons had done no serious harm. But Robin’s eyes widened as the cycle began to repeat itself once more. _Blood? My own blood?!_ _Impossible! My defenses have already worn down so much?!_

Once again, Robin was stuck parrying the three Shepherds as Morgan waited for a clean shot. However, there was now blood in the water, so to speak, and the Shepherds’ morale increased tenfold in response; such enthusiasm and strength behind their attacks, Robin had never seen.

Robin’s mind raced. How to turn this around? He could actually lose at this rate.

He grimaced. _I have no choice, it seems._

Robin allowed the cycle to continue running its course. He parried each attack, ignoring the ever-growing stinging irritation Falchion had left in his chest.

Robin noticed the same peripheral glow of Mjolnir, and readied himself. The three Shepherds tensed, ready to pounce once again.

Morgan let a bolt of Mjolnir fly. Robin raised his hand as before, keeping an eye on his three opponents.

However, Robin did not summon a Risen, as they expected, but an item for his left hand.

The Fire Emblem appeared therein. Robin heard Chrom inhale sharply.

Mjolnir burst against the indestructible shield, its magic blasting all around. Robin slid backwards from the force of the impact, grunting from the effort.

Robin peered over his shield at his three opponents. The Shepherds staggered about, regaining their bearings from the explosion. Dust and smoke filled the air, obscuring Morgan from Robin’s sight—and vice-versa.

Robin raised his sword hand, summoning four Risen to accompany him, and he approached the three Shepherds again. He set his sights on Cynthia, and ordered his Risen to distract Chrom and Sumia.

Robin charged at Cynthia, weapon and shield raised, and she finally noticed him, barely lifting Gungnir in time to parry. Robin pressed his advantage, swiping away the Gungnir and bashing Cynthia with the Fire Emblem.

Cynthia flinched, stunned, and Robin hit her with his shield once again. The attack knocked Cynthia onto her back, and Robin swiftly crouched and bashed her once more with the Fire Emblem. Cynthia lolled into unconsciousness, bloody and beaten.

Robin’s features curled upward into a smirk, and he grasped his sword, ready for a killing blow.

“Not so fast!”

Robin raised the Fire Emblem in time to deflect a bolt of Arcthunder.

Morgan stood just ahead, keeping her distance. She quickly swapped out her Arcthunder for Mjolnir. “Pick on someone your own… uh…” She raised a crackling hand. “…Alright, I admit my one-liners are kinda sucking right now. So just fight me instead!”

 _“Gladly!”_ Robin stepped off of Cynthia and started toward Morgan.

Morgan fired a bolt of Mjolnir at him. The spell glanced off of Robin’s Fire Emblem and out into the ceiling, causing rubble to rain down some distance away.

Morgan grimaced and took aim again, this time making sure to hit Robin dead-on so he could not easily deflect it.

Robin crouched to brace himself against the next magic strike. The Fire Emblem held strong against the assault, and Grima’s durability was able to weather the stress on his shield arm just as well.

Robin stood again, approaching implacably.

Morgan did not lose heart, searching for a way around the defenses. _But that shield is so damn big, and Dad—er, Grima, is so short compared to Chrom, so it covers him really well! I can’t find any openings!_

Morgan aimed at Robin’s feet, which were unprotected by the shield. She let Mjolnir fly.

Robin jumped away, aiming the Fire Emblem at where Mjolnir struck the ground to deflect any debris. Again, he was shielded from harm by the powerful item.

Morgan began to panic. Robin was coming closer and closer, and all Mjolnir did was slow him down.

 _Wait! It slows him,_ she thought. _I just need to buy time for Chrom and Sumia to help!_

Morgan readied another attack. Grima hesitated, raising the Fire Emblem warily. Morgan fired her lightning at him once again, and Grima blocked it without issue and slowly began his approach again.

Morgan summoned up Mjolnir’s lightning once again, and her palm crackled with ancient power.

…Which then fizzled away. The ancient tome of Mjolnir withered apart in Morgan’s hands, much to her horror.

 _It’s—It’s empty,_ she thought blankly. Her heart plummeted.

Robin laughed darkly, and broke into a run.

Morgan watched impotently, her face entirely blank and hopeless, as Robin leapt at her, the Fire Emblem sailing forward and connecting with her face.

Morgan immediately collapsed from the blow, utterly defeated.

“Hah…” Robin lifted himself off of her, his chest heaving as wolfish snarls came from his mouth. He hefted the Fire Emblem to admire it. “What a useful tool,” he admitted, impressed. He looked down at the still Morgan. “Two down…”

Grima glanced over his shoulder. Chrom and Sumia were just finishing off their Risen opponents and returning their attention to _him._

Grima grinned devilishly. “…Two to go!”

He released the Brave sword, and it hovered in place on his command. He slung the Fire Emblem across his back, cracked his neck, and stretched his arms.

He opened his palms and aimed at the two approaching Shepherds. “Big boom this time,” he murmured to himself.

A black fireball emerged from Robin’s hands and rocketed towards his remaining two opponents.

* * *

Chrom only had an instant to react. He immediately rushed at Sumia, shoving her away.

Chrom took the brunt of Expiration; the blast threw him off of his feet, and he landed on the stone floor with a metallic _thud._

Chrom could hardly breathe, and he lay still, unable to move any longer. His eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Sumia shook her head clear, slowly climbing to her feet. She glanced over at Chrom, who lay unconscious at least twenty feet away from her; they had been practically shoulder-to-shoulder before the blast.

Sumia then searched around, looking for her silver lance. To her dismay, she quickly found it—lying all around her, shattered into a dozen pieces by that fell magic.

She grimaced.

“Ssssumia!”

The serpentine call caught Sumia’s attention, sending a malefic chill down her spine.

Robin approached, his head tilted psychotically. He grasped his floating sword as he walked. “Can you believe it, Sumia? How much of a hero Chrom is? He could’ve died from that attack, you know!” He whistled a long note. “What a guy.”

Sumia’s fists clenched. “Robin—!”

“No, no, I’m talking right now, darling!” Robin laughed. “You shut up and wait your turn!” He stopped next to Chrom and peered down at the lord’s unconscious body. A casual nudge with his toe to be sure; he glanced aside at Sumia, grinning at her expression. “You wanna know something funny, Sumia?” He turned to face her, scraping his sword along the Fire Emblem as he spoke. “Chrom was dead-on about me being from an alternate universe. You and me, we weren’t even married in that other time! Can’t account for a parallel dimension’s taste, I suppose.” He turned away from Sumia, facing the rest of the Dragon’s Table. He surveyed the carnage that still ensued as they spoke; dozens of Shepherds continued to hold their own against Grima’s endless waves of Risen. “My, my,” he murmured to himself. “What a resilient lot. Not a one of you has fallen yet…”

_“Mom.”_

The sharp whisper caught Sumia’s attention. She glanced aside to see a bloodied, crouched Cynthia, who seemed to struggle to maintain even that position.

Cynthia grimaced, putting all of her effort into lifting the Gungnir. “You can do it,” Cynthia whispered, and threw the lance.

Sumia caught the legendary weapon, staring at it numbly. “Cynthia, I…”

“S-Save it for later, wouldja?” Cynthia gave Sumia a weak thumbs-up, and collapsed.

Sumia turned to Robin, whose back was still to her. Resolve built in her at the sight of the dark facsimile of her husband; she leveled the Gungnir with his spine, and charged forward.

Grima continued his earlier thought: “…But that will change soon.”

He whirled around to face Sumia and intercept her easily predictable strike.

But Sumia’s blind charge was a feint, as she ducked into a low slide at the last moment. Grima’s attempted parry sailed outward into nothing, and Sumia’s real attack ran true: the blade of Gungnir penetrated Grima’s hip and stabbed him. Blood spurted from the wound.

Grima winced, hissing in agony.

Robin expected Sumia to push the Gungnir further and deepen the wound, and twisted his body accordingly. But once again, Sumia was a step ahead; she instead withdrew the Gungnir from its spot, the blade dripping with immortal blood, and swung the hallowed lance upward. She shattered the Brave sword into pieces, leaving Robin without a weapon.

Sumia still wasn’t done. She stabbed at Robin’s left hand, intending to pierce Robin’s arm; but Robin narrowly avoided the attack, dropping his shield arm below the strike.

This meant nothing, as Sumia had a backup plan. With her weighty lance in position, and Robin’s stance now being so poor for defense, she placed her boot on the Fire Emblem and pulled. She wrested the Fire Emblem from Robin’s grasp, but lost hold of the Gungnir in the same moment. Lance and shield clattered onto the ground, sliding a few feet away.

Not to miss a beat, Sumia dug her fist, clad in metal, into Robin’s wounded hip, drawing a hiss of agony from the creature. Sumia kneed Robin in the chin, knocking him onto his back.

Sumia dived onto him, grasping Grima’s throat and punching Robin’s face once, twice with her steel fist. The serrated knuckles of the gauntlets bore bloody gashes into Grima’s weakened flesh.

Sumia punched Grima twice more before Grima finally got ahold of himself. He lifted his knee and kicked Sumia off of him; both fighters quickly scrambled to their feet, not to be outdone by the other.

Both pairs of eyes flicked downward to the two legendary items on the ground. As one, Sumia and Robin both dove for them. Robin reached for the Fire Emblem, eager to regain possession of the mighty shield.

Robin was momentarily taken by surprise when Sumia, rather than diving for the Gungnir as he expected, also dove for the Fire Emblem. The two wrestled over the shield for a brief moment, but Grima’s brief indecision was proving costly, as Sumia was able to grab firmer hold of the Fire Emblem before Grima could.

Robin realized that he was losing their struggle, and grimaced, raising his palm at the Fire Emblem and looking away. He had no choice.

He let loose an explosion of point-blank Expiration.

* * *

Sumia coughed, climbing to her feet once more and waving away the dust clouding the air. She noticed Robin doing the same not far away. Neither the Fire Emblem, nor the Gungnir, nor any other serviceable weapon, was in sight.

Robin tried to clear his lungs of dust and rubble with a hefty cough. “Man,” he muttered, “that could’ve been bad. But I see you still stand as well, Sumia.” He grinned. “You are made of heartier stuff than I expected—expected not just of you, but of your whole pitiful race. I applaud you, Sumia. You are much stronger than the girl from _my_ timeline.” He raised his fists. “Fisticuffs appears to be our only option now, since personally, I’d rather not go through another point-blank Expiration. Are you ready?”

Sumia raised her fists, and only then did she feel the toll this fight was extracting. Her muscles cried out in agony.

But she raised them nonetheless, and she and Robin began circling each other.

Robin smirked, throwing the first punch. Sumia deflected it on her metal gauntlets, and threw a punch of her own. Robin ducked the hit.

Sumia panted deeply after merely that much. It was too much. She couldn’t…

But Robin looked fresh as the morning, still wearing his cocky smirk and hopping on his toes. He threw another punch, and Sumia was too slow to block it, taking the raw fist in the jaw.

Sumia staggered backward, too exhausted to quickly regain her balance. Robin lurched forward and drove his fist into her gut, forcing her to double over. Blood ran from her mouth as she gasped for breath.

“HAHAHA!” Robin brought his boot up into Sumia’s face, kicking her onto her back. “Now _this_ is the Sumia I remember! Oh, the fun I had killing you last time!” He crouched over Sumia, grabbing her throat. Both of her hands grabbed his, futilely struggling to pull him off.

He hissed with satisfaction, spittle flying from his lips. He remembered from his own timeline:

_Sumia pulled a dagger from her left hip, stabbing into Grima as a final send-off before her strength failed her._

Sumia reached for the dagger at her hip and started to stab at him. Grima stopped her wrist, and tightened his grip painfully, forcing her to drop the weapon.

Robin reached into his cloak, drawing his own dagger with which he had threatened Nah so many times. He drove the cold steel into Sumia’s thigh, causing her to scream out in pain.

Robin swiftly pulled the dagger from her—

And returned it in a second stab, in the same place. She couldn’t even cry out, her mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Satisfied, he extracted the dagger and stood, letting her grasp at her crippled leg.

Robin smirked as he wiped blood from his dagger. He gestured, and Risen appeared next to each of the other three Shepherds; the Revenants dragged Cynthia, Morgan, and Chrom to their feet, and forced them to walk closer to Robin.

“I want everyone to be awake while I’m talking,” Robin said arrogantly, sheathing his dagger. “Because I want to have as much fun as possible while I’m killing each of you.”

He looked each Shepherd in the eye: Morgan, then Cynthia, then Chrom. Each wore the same expression of pain and anger, and, oh yes, there’s more than enough hatred in those eyes.

“This was fun,” he remarked, “but sadly, it was all for nothing.” He raised his hand, and an Elixir appeared for him. He swiftly downed part of the healing drink, and his wounds closed and healed. He then dissipated the Elixir back into his inventory.

Robin looked back to Sumia and grinned, his lips curling upward to reveal jagged, snakelike teeth. “You wanna hear something funny, Sumia?” He squatted down to look Sumia in the eye. “You were actually married to _Chrom_ in the other timeline! Isn’t that hilarious?!”

Robin could see in Sumia’s eyes that she didn’t fully believe him; or maybe she was just going into shock. Eh, either way.

“After I killed Chrom with a simple bolt of lightning, I couldn’t believe how much I had wasted that opportunity,” Robin continued. “I was careful to not make that mistake when killing _you,_ his wife, and therefore my next target _._ Oh, I took my sweet time…” His face contorted into an evil smile. “…While I, as the Fell Dragon, consumed your flesh!”

Sumia’s breathing was sharp and panicked.

“How you screamed and screamed!” Grima taunted. “Such agony and terror as I tore into you; as I rent your flesh asunder with my great teeth!” He closed his eyes. “I can still hear those screams, even now!”

_“Shut up!”_

Grima glanced over his shoulder, acknowledging Cynthia.

Cynthia struggled against her Risen captor. “Shut up right now!” she cried.

 _“Cynthia!”_ gasped Sumia.

Robin looked Cynthia up and down in disdain. “I was much quicker with you,” he murmured. “After I devoured Sumia, you couldn’t even move, you were so frozen with fear. I killed you immediately, and followed suit with the rest of you lot.” He tilted his head. “I’ll have a little more fun with you this time, Cynthia. First things first: I’d like you to stop struggling.” He nodded at the Revenant holding her. “Break her arm.”

The Revenant swiftly obeyed the command.

It released Cynthia immediately after; Cynthia lay still on the ground, whimpering in pain and clutching her useless left arm. The way she sucked in air made it clear she was trying her damnedest not to give him the satisfaction of screaming.

“Cynthia!” Robin heard Morgan cry out.

Robin turned back to Sumia. “Like mother, like daughter,” he murmured, and drove his heel into Sumia’s left arm. Grima got a great satisfaction from the sound of splintering bone, and even more from Sumia’s painful screams mixed with Cynthia’s panicked breathing.

“Grima! Wait!” Chrom called. Grima glanced up at him with mild interest. “I have to understand: why haven’t you killed anyone outright? Like Sumia’s children—you only hid them!”

“Oh, just wait. The killing’s coming soon.” Robin grinned. “But I can see why you’re confused. You seem to be short a healer; pray tell, Chrom, why hasn’t Maribelle shown up to this little party at the Dragon’s Table?”

Chrom grimaced, instantly knowing the answer to his own question.

“Taking care of the children, no?” Robin continued. “I could have killed baby Morgan and baby Cynthia, but trust me, leaving the babies alive is much more time- and manpower-consuming for you. You had to find them, then take them back to bed, then continue taking care of them… If they were dead, then Maribelle would be here, instead of taking care of those children. As would Lucina, were she not taking care of her baby self; certainly, another Falchion would have been useful for you.” He tilted his head. “Ditto with Nah! A barely breathing body takes much more effort to nurse than a corpse you could’ve left in the middle of the street. Still, I wouldn’t worry if I were you: they will _all_ die, soon, making the whole point moot.” He laughed. “Classic misdirection, I say! While everyone is distracted, searching for children or healing a dead Manakete, I was able to make my getaway… able to buy myself a few more moments to regain just a little bit more of my power.” He raised his hand, summoning his Thoron tome again. “And that’s what it all comes down to, really. Every lie I told, every story I faked, was just a bid to buy myself time, and with it, strength.” He chuckled. “Yes, indeed. Classic misdirection.”

A bolt of lightning appeared in Robin’s hand. Chrom’s eyes widened, remembering the last time he had seen it.

_This is not your—your fault…_

“I know I said I wasted this opportunity last time,” Robin said, casually approaching Chrom with a spring to his step, “but now that I think about it, it _was_ pretty fun, stabbing you with lightning. Plus, there’s the added flavor of me repeating myself!” He paused for a moment, looking down. “You know, this is almost the exact same spot where I killed you last time. Even more spice!”

Grima continued walking, addressing all four Shepherds as he did so. “Chrom, you know how you died… And I’ve already told Cynthia and Sumia how their deaths went down. Sumia, be proud, because your death was infinitely the most fun for me.”

He stopped in front of Chrom, wielding the bolt of lightning. Chrom struggled against his Risen, but his strength was all but gone.

Robin glanced aside at Morgan. “But then again… Morgan’s fate was especially interesting. She, in fact…”

But Grima trailed off, frowning. “Wait…”

There was a faint rumbling.

Grima glanced around, mildly confused. “What a curious—”

He was interrupted when the ground burst apart, sending ancient bricks flying through the air. A giant cloud of dust obscured his vision; Grima coughed, trying to wave away the smoke.

Robin squinted through the fog, but he could not see. Then, suddenly, there was a great gust of wind; Robin protected his eyes with his sleeve.

When the haze was all but clear, he slowly lowered his arm.

Robin’s eyes widened at the sight before him. “No…”

A dragon hovered just above the hole from which it had burrowed. The Manakete sparkled with the magic of a Divinestone, and glared at Grima with cold, reptilian eyes.

The dragon roared, and a mighty fireball of divine breath echoed from its breast. In his surprise, Robin made no effort to dodge, and the fireball burst on him with holy light.

Robin flew away, crashing into a pillar across the room. His Thoron tome was immolated to a crisp.

Robin’s robes were torn and damaged, and he coughed blood onto his lap. He struggled to his feet, facing the Manakete across the room.

Divine magic spilled from the Manakete’s animalistic maw. Its jaws spread once again, taking aim.

This time, Grima dodged the blast, but he was already limping. He had nearly forgotten just how much damage Divinestones could do to him.

He raised his hand, summoning his draconic might. No sense in playing games anymore.

_“Expiration!”_

A dark ball of fell magic raced toward the Manakete. The mighty blast connected with the beast, throwing up smoke and dust.

But the Manakete burst through the smoke, no worse for the wear.

Robin’s eyes widened, horror tainting his expression.

The beast’s fangs parted to douse Robin with holy fire once more.

Robin cried out in pain, weathering the attack. He blindly threw out the second variation of Expiration, but the dark spikes simply shattered uselessly against the dragon’s scales.

The Manakete pressed its attack, continuously spewing divine fire onto a helpless Grima. When it was finished, Grima lay there helplessly, bloodied and beaten.

The dragon glared down at Robin, its expression blankly reptilian but still dripping with malice. Then, it turned away.

Grima struggled to raise his head, only to watch the Manakete tear apart the Revenants holding Chrom and the others captive. Robin growled.

The dragon flashed white, reverting back to human form. Robin struggled to a sitting position and squinted to get a glimpse of this mystery Manakete. Soon, the light died down.

Nah stood in the dragon’s place, clutching a Dragonstone+ under her arm.

Robin’s eyes widened. “H-How?!”

Nah glared over her shoulder at Robin. Her gaze oozed contempt. “You are far too stupid and arrogant, Grima,” she said disdainfully. “If you’d paid attention, you would already know why you’ve lost.” She turned to face him, staring him defiantly in the eye. “My father is Libra.”

It took a moment for the ramifications of that statement to hit Robin. “You… inherited Miracle,” he breathed. “That’s how you survived…!”

“You’re damn right!” Nah spat.

She crouched next to Chrom, who supported himself with Falchion. Nah reached into her satchel and quickly produced Argent. With a cocky smile: “I think you forgot this, sir.”

Chrom grinned, accepting the gem. “Thanks, Nah. I was hoping you’d show.”

Nah beamed. “Always nice to be the ace in the hole!”

Robin trembled with uncontrollable laughter. “Chrom… Y-You _knew_ she had healed? And you kept it from me, this whole time! Haha! And Nah—when you hid that one Dragonstone that I found, you were actually hiding another one, and using the first as a decoy?! Hahaha! HAHAHA!” He threw his head back. “Now _that! THAT_ is misdirection!” He continued laughing, more deranged than ever.

Chrom and Nah both watched him with disgust. “You should go find the Fire Emblem, so we can kill this thing once and for all,” Nah told Chrom. “I’ll deal with him for now.” She stood and faced Grima.

“Got it. Good luck.” Chrom struggled to his feet, using Falchion as a cane.

“You have quite the wit!” Grima cackled, watching Nah approach. “You did indeed outsmart me, Nah… but remember whom you’re dealing with! I am _always_ prepared!” He raised both of his hands, delving into his inventory to produce his Elixir in one hand, and a Wyrmslayer in the other. He downed the second portion of the Elixir and returned it to his inventory. His wounds now gone, he stood, casting off his worn, tattered robe and grasping the Wyrmslayer. “I _always_ have a contingency plan, Manakete! Even when I thought you were powerless, I kept a Wyrmslayer close by, just in case!”

Nah scowled, and raised her hand. The Dragonstone+ glowed with power, and she swiftly metamorphosed into her divine form.

Robin dived at Nah, eager to close the gap and make it difficult for Nah to aim her godly fireballs. He swung his blade at Nah’s neck, but the dragon proved to be quite maneuverable, and twisted its reptilian neck away from the sword.

Nah breathed her fire at Robin, but he ducked under the flames and stabbed upward with the Wyrmslayer, cutting right through Nah’s tough scales and drawing blood. Nah barrel-rolled to the side to prevent further damage, and in doing so clipped Robin with one of her wings, knocking him off of his feet.

Nah straightened out with a flap of her wings, and charged back in, raising her claws aggressively. Robin raised his sword, ready to intercept any aerial attack.

At the last moment, Nah did something Robin utterly did not expect. She swiftly reverted to her human form to close the last few feet, and Robin adjusted his stance to compensate for a grounded opponent.

Just before she was in range of Robin’s sword, Nah leapt into the air and transformed back into a dragon; she razed Robin’s face with her claws, drawing long, bloody gashes across his flesh. She then kicked off of him to retreat out of the Wyrmslayer’s range, further staggering Grima.

Robin gasped in pain, touching the deep wounds she had left. _So she has tricks. Well, she’s not the only one._

He summoned his Elixir, about to use its final portion. Nah whirled into action, and a swift strike from her claws shattered the potion, spilling its now-useless contents onto the floor.

But this was Grima’s bait. To capitalize, Robin stabbed up at Nah, and once again, she was more maneuverable than he expected; she dodged the attack by rolling sideways.

But now she was twisted in an awkward position, and still well within the Wyrmslayer’s reach. Robin struck at her head for a killing blow. There was a brief, futile flash of light from Nah, but Robin felt the blade halt in its target.

Robin smirked devilishly. _And that is the end._

He blinked several times, Nah’s dying flash having briefly blinded him. He opened his eyes.

Nah was in human form, grasping the blade of Wyrmslayer between both of her palms over her head. She glared at Robin, her expression painted with a defiant grin.

Robin was thunderstruck. _She… she grabbed the sword, bare-handed?_

Nah closed her eyes and transformed back into a dragon, still firmly grasping the sword in her claws. She wrenched the sword from Robin’s grip, leaving him defenseless.

Grima could only watch, utterly stunned, as point-blank divine breath flowed from Nah’s wide maw once again.

* * *

Robin twitched, barely conscious. He found he could not move his arms or legs; he couldn’t even feel them. Maybe _she_ had ripped them off. Taken them along with everything else.

He tried to reach his magic; tried to venture into his inventory, to find anything that could save him. But his supply lay barren, his every plan foiled.

He was defeated.

Robin laughed humorlessly, which soon devolved into a fit of coughing. “And I thought you were… were kidding about that,” he chuckled.

“You asked me what I am without my Dragonstone,” Nah said. “You have your answer.”

Chrom stood over Grima, now wielding the completed Fire Emblem in addition to Falchion. Nah was next to him, helping Cynthia and Sumia stand; Morgan stood on her own next to them.

“Y-You wanna know… something funny?” Grima sputtered blood from his mouth as he spoke.

Chrom scowled.

“In my… my original universe… You wanna guess who I was married to?

Chrom shrugged, annoyed. “Fine, I’ll bite. Who?”

 _“Nowi.”_ Grima laughed loudly. “It was Nowi!”

The five Shepherds were stunned.

“What?!” Cynthia shouted.

Nah put her hand over her mouth in horror.

“Daddy’s little girl!” Robin cackled. “How cute you are in this timeline!”

Nah gagged. “I… I almost…”

Chrom grimaced. “I was wondering how you could have possibly destroyed your original timeline, if Dragonstones posed such an enormous threat to you. I suppose that explains that.”

“Y-You got it,” Grima coughed. “Robin’s wife and daughter… both Divine Dragons… couldn’t bring themselves to fight me! I had no trouble killing you two. Tiki, on the other hand… She was a much bigger challenge.” He degraded into a coughing fit.

“So… so you tried to… _romance_ me…” Nah hesitated, staving off her gag reflex. “…Just for kicks? To get some kind of sick pleasure out of…”

“Hohoho, yes,” Grima said. “You know… I originally planned to romance _Cynthia,_ f-for pretty much the same reason.”

Cynthia gagged.

“Hey, don’t look so down,” Robin said with a wide smirk. “Not like we’re blood-related! Hahaha—urk.” Cough, cough. “…D-Decided against it, though. After I woke up, I saw _you_ first, Nah, back when I was bedridden. As it turned out, romancing you took much less effort than I’d thought, since you still had a crush on the old Robin. Much sicker in hindsight, no?”

Nah covered her mouth with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut.

“…Not only that… but you were also a Manakete, and therefore had easy access to all the Dragonstones in the convoy… Made it easy to find and destroy all of them.” He shrugged slightly. “Or… _almost_ all of them, I suppose…” He coughed.

“I’ve heard enough,” Chrom stated, and raised Falchion.

“Your Robin is still alive,” Grima said quickly, and Chrom stayed his blade. “I can feel him… somewhere…”

“…You’re lying, as always.”

“Eheheh! You know, Chrom… I’d like to say that you’ll only seal me away with that thing.”

Chrom froze. He hadn’t thought about that. Falchion was only able to seal away the last Grima, not kill him; was this Grima any different? Could Grima still be reawakened in a thousand years?

Would Robin’s sacrifice… ultimately be in vain?

“Should _I_ do it, then?” Morgan asked, stepping forward. “I’m a descendant of Robin, shouldn’t it work for me, too?”

“You stay back,” Chrom said firmly, and Morgan obeyed, too tired to argue. Chrom turned back to Grima. “You’d _like_ to say that?”

Robin closed his eyes. “Yeah… But I’m not gonna lie… That’s actually going to kill me.”

Chrom blinked. “Why?”

“I’m not of this universe,” Grima said plainly. “My soul isn’t bound to this Dragon’s Table, like your Grima’s was; I don’t belong here. In truth, I actually destroyed the Dragon’s Table from my own time along with everything else, so even _that_ isn’t an option.”

“W-Well… I appreciate the information,” Chrom said, surprised.

Grima coughed. “I could’ve lied, y’know… Could’ve said that I’ll come back, and kept the fear alive for thousands of years, maybe revived the Grimleal faith… But that’s just… way too tiring right now… And I want you to know that I _am_ telling the truth. Your Robin… is definitely alive.”

Chrom’s eyes narrowed. “Why tell the truth? What does it matter?”

Robin closed his eyes, shaking his head and laughing. “It really doesn’t! …It’s just, if I’m gonna die… there’s no sense being a spoiled brat about it, right?” He cackled. “But if, _when,_ you _do_ find your Robin… Gods, do I hope he’s still got some Grima in him!”

Chrom scowled, and without another moment’s hesitation, he plunged the exalted blade of Falchion into Grima’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
>  **Epilogue - Dissonance**


	11. Epilogue

The Exalt stood on a castle balcony overlooking his city. Cool Ylissean wind touched Chrom's hair, but his stony expression would not budge.

"Do you suppose he was lying?" he asked of Sumia.

Sumia adjusted her crutch to stand more comfortably. Her broken arm lay hidden behind a thick cast, and other bandages covered her various injuries. "About our Robin?" She looked away. "I… I honestly don't know, Captain."

"…He had to have been." Chrom shook his head. "If Robin _is_ alive, then he would have to have severed his ties to Grima by killing him, wouldn't he? There wouldn't be any connection between the two… so Grima shouldn't be able to sense him."

"There's so much we don't know, though," Sumia noted. "So many unclear details."

Chrom let out a deep, long sigh; for a moment, the only sound was the wind and Chrom. "…I'm tired, Sumia. I'm very tired."

Gesturing with a broken arm and chuckling humorlessly, "You're telling _me_."

"Remember what he said before? About… us, in his timeline?"

Sumia shifted uncomfortably. "…Yeah."

"Promise me something." He turned to face Sumia. "Don't… let things become weird between us, okay?"

"It's a little late for that, Captain," said Sumia with a weak smile.

"Yeah," Chrom chuckled. "Grima's final curse upon us is awkwardness."

They both shared a solemn laugh.

Chrom settled down, his stern expression returning. "So… what do you propose we do? Do we continue sending search parties across the continent, hoping to one day find our Robin?" He looked back out to Ylisstol, leaning against the railing. "When is it okay… to give up hope? To stop searching?"

Sumia sighed. "I don't know, Captain."

Chrom glanced aside at her. "Two weeks ago, before Grima arrived on our doorstep, I would have gotten a very different answer from you. It would've been 'never,' I'm sure."

Sumia didn't smile. A depression settled over Chrom at the sight of her; she looked much older, much wearier. He had never seen her so serious before.

"You'll heal," Chrom said softly. "That crutch, those casts… they'll be off soon. I understand the feeling of impotence they bestow. Far worse of a prison than house arrest…"

Sumia turned and limped back into the castle. "See you later, Chrom."

Chrom frowned.

* * *

Nah faced the newcomer to the medical wing, and beamed at the sight. "Chrom! Hi!"

Chrom caught Nah's contagious smile. "Hey, Nah. How is she, Emm?"

Emmeryn's Mend staff stopped glowing. "She is… all better."

"By the way, Chrom," said Nah, "I'm totally calling dibs on Emmeryn's title. Now _I'm_ 'the hardest one to kill'. I'm pretty sure I've earned it."

Emmeryn chuckled, amused.

Chrom chuckled as well. "Sorry, Nah, but you still have the best teeth, and that's not going away."

Nah pouted. "Aw."

Chrom crossed his arms and watched Nah curiously. "When you woke up from your brief coma, and you explained everything to me…"

Nah interrupted: "Oh, yeah! Grima sure seemed surprised to see me alive. Did you tell him that you figured out his schemes all by yourself?"

Chrom waved it away. "Oh, I made up some nonsense about me telling everyone not to say I'm married to Maribelle," Chrom said. "I hadn't told him, of that I'm sure, but of course I wouldn't have had any standing orders about that."

Nah snickered. "And he believed you?"

Chrom nodded. "Well, I wasn't lying about Argent. Anyway, what I was going to ask is, why didn't you tell me you had pocketed one of the Dragonstones? I'm just curious."

Nah looked away sheepishly. "…Uh, well…"

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "Nah…?"

Nah took a quick breath. "W-When I was in the hospital, er, last time, I was pretty messed up, you know? I had the whole gaping-hole-in-the-gut thing going. I knew that you wouldn't want me to join the fight, even if I had a Dragonstone…"

Chrom was impassive, denying nothing.

"…And if you _had_ known that I had a Dragonstone, you would've taken it from me and given it to Mom or Tiki," Nah continued. "And… and I couldn't have that. I had to fight him myself! And rip apart that lying—murdering—deceiving…" Nah's eyes were downcast, masked by her bangs. "…I had to make him pay for everything he did to me. I had to sneak out and follow you all, so I could kill him myself."

Chrom put a hand on her shoulder. "Nah, look at me."

Nah complied.

Chrom stared her in the eye seriously. "I understand. Don't blame yourself. For anything."

"H-How _can't_ I?!" Nah shouted loudly, brushing away Emmeryn's staff. Her volume momentarily silenced the medical wing. "It's because I was so… so emotionally vulnerable, that he could take advantage of me! You know, in hindsight, I didn't even like him _before_ I learned who he was. I only liked that he looked like our Robin. I was so _stupid!_ And—and I was so _afraid!"_ Her hands were clenched into anxious, desperate fists, resting on her lap. "You wanna know something? I was totally alone when I went and stole all of those Dragonstones for him. He wasn't even _with_ me, wasn't even there to force me to do it, but I was so scared that I did it anyway, and didn't tell anyone what was going on!"

"Not so scared that you couldn't pocket one for yourself," Chrom said. "Nah. Grima was the one at fault here. Nobody can blame you for being weak, if you even were."

Nah sniffed.

"But you weren't, Nah. You were the key to our victory. Without you, we couldn't possibly have won. By that one act—stealing that one Dragonstone—you sealed Grima's defeat."

"C-Chrom…" she choked.

Chrom smiled. "So… take a chill pill, alright?" he chuckled. "I think I speak for every Shepherd when I say: thank you. Without you, we couldn't have carried the day."

Nah nodded with tear-filled eyes. Emmeryn raised her staff again and resumed healing.

Chrom peered over Emmeryn's shoulder. The medical wing was full of wounded Shepherds and their healers, but Chrom searched for one in particular. "Maribelle? You in here?"

"Over here," came a voice from the back, and Chrom followed it.

Chrom passed by Cynthia as he walked, and did a double-take, stopping next to her.

"Hey, Cap'n," Cynthia said. "I was just—Ow!" She reached around with her good arm, smacking Brady in the face. "That hurt!"

"Augh!" Brady grabbed his smarting cheek, pulling his healing staff away. "I'm tryin' ta heal ya, ya dope!"

Chrom winced, and figured he’d spare his son further abuse by distracting Cynthia. "How's the arm?"

"Broken," Cynthia answered cheerfully. "Brady says it's a real clean break, though. With his healing, it should be good to go in just a couple days. Not everyone patches up as smoothly as you do, Cap'n." She sighed. "Poor Mom. Her arm was _really_ splintered. That'll take months to heal, probably."

Chrom nodded solemnly. "Listen, Cynthia. I'm really sorry. About… _everything_ that's happened."

Cynthia scoffed. "You sound like Nah."

"Heh. So you heard all that."

"Not your fault. Nobody's, really. Sure, I really wanted to see Dad again, but it wasn't really… It was… ah… a vain hope, I think." She shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "Naga told us the chances. We knew Father most likely wouldn't come back. …I mean, we _would've_ known, if he'd bothered to tell anyone that he would kill Grima himself."

"To be fair, I would've stopped him if he had told me." Chrom's eyes narrowed. "But there's something you aren't telling me, Cynthia. You did that fake-casual shrug you do when you lie."

"I'm not lying," she said, not meeting Chrom's eye. "I… really hoped that Dad would come back. We had, um… unfinished business."

Chrom tilted his head curiously. "Unfinished business?"

Cynthia's eyes were adamantly downcast. "My last words to him… were… pretty cruel."

"Cruel?" Chrom said, surprised. He couldn't imagine Cynthia being cruel to anyone, outside of playful teasing or pure accident.

"Yeah… I couldn't confront him because of them. When he turned out to not be my real dad, I was, um…” She shook her head. “It just, it felt like I'd lost my chance to make it up to him forever."

"What did you say to him?"

Cynthia lowered her voice. The medical wing was abuzz with conversation, so she wasn't likely to be heard by people not near her, but this was a particularly personal secret for her. "I told him… that once I was born in this timeline, I'd leave forever."

Chrom blinked. "W-Were you _threatening_ him?"

"Wha—? No!" Cynthia said emphatically. "I was just saying that I'd duck out of their lives, because I'm not the _real_ Cynthia!"

"Cynthia, of _course_ you're—"

Cynthia put up an exasperated hand. "Spare me, wouldja? I've heard it all."

Chrom crossed his arms. "…Very well. You are right. That is a very cruel thing to say, and especially cruel as last words."

"I know. And I regret it."

"The words, or the sentiment behind them?"

Cynthia frowned. "I-I don't know."

"That's something you should really figure out, in the case that we ever find Robin," Chrom said. "Moreover… you should figure that out for Sumia's sake."

Cynthia looked away, grimacing. "A-About that…"

"Oh, I've noticed," said Chrom. "You and your mother haven't spoken since the end of the war. I've seen how you duck out whenever she's there, how you never meet her eye. When Robin 'returned,' and we were all waiting outside his room for him to wake up… that was the first time I had seen you and Sumia in the same place in months. A rift has formed between the two of you, and that isn't right."

"I know… I know."

"But you haven't left yet," Chrom said, "and baby Cynthia is already born. Think hard: what would be gained from you leaving? Don't answer me now. Whatever you eventually decide, I have no doubt that Sumia will support you. And if we do ever find Robin… you'd better have one hell of an apology."

Cynthia nodded. "You're… right, Captain. I'll think about it."

Chrom nodded, placing a firm hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"But, Chrom…" Cynthia murmured, eyes low, "…you know that that's a _really_ big 'if.'"

Chrom frowned, silently agreeing with her. He gave one last pat on her shoulder before he turned away and continued walking to his wife.

Maribelle was focused solely on her work when Chrom found her, applying a healing salve to Morgan's eye. The eye was black and swollen, and Morgan could still not open it.

Morgan broke into a smile at the sight of Chrom. "Hey, Chrom! Boy, was all that Grima business crazy or what?"

"You could say that." He put his hands around Maribelle's waist, watching her do her job.

Maribelle smiled coyly. "Please, dear, I'm trying to work."

Chrom rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't mind me."

Maribelle rolled her eyes and continued dabbing.

Morgan coughed, awkwardly glancing away with her good eye. "So, uh… I volunteer to lead the next search party. For Dad."

Chrom's expression soured slightly. "…Morgan… I appreciate the sentiment, but…"

"…But you're going to need a whole lot more people," a loud voice butted in.

Chrom looked over his shoulder, curious. Anna stood there with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Anna?" Chrom asked. "You're here?"

Anna winked. "I can use healing staves, silly! Like I would miss out on Chrom owing me a favor!"

"Owing you a—?" Chrom released Maribelle and faced Anna seriously. "I _owe_ you by you doing your duty?"

"Teasing, teasing!" Anna said quickly. "Wow, and they say Lucina is the worst at getting jokes."

"What did you mean by that?" Chrom asked. "Er, needing more people, that is?"

Anna placed her finger on her chin: her famous pose. "Chrom, I've got good news and bad news."

Chrom crossed his arms. "I'm all ears."

"The good news is, Grima was _not_ lying." Anna's grin was mischievous, but more than a little bit enthusiastic.

Chrom blinked. "A-About Robin, you mean? He's alive?"

"Yup!" Anna bounced with cheer. "Alive and well!"

Chrom's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…And the bad news?"

Anna noticed she had caught the ear of everyone in the room. She looked away sheepishly, wriggling on her toes. "Well… we don't know _exactly_ where he is."

Chrom frowned. "Then what makes you think he's alive? And who's 'we'?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute, Chrom?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"Ooh! Keep me posted," Morgan said, waving her hand (to Maribelle's annoyance).

"Sure thing." Chrom then kissed Maribelle on the cheek. "See you soon."

"Of course, dear. Hold still, Morgan!"

Chrom and Anna left the medical wing.

* * *

Chrom closed his door and walked around to sit at his desk. "Feel free to sit, Anna."

"Aight." She sat across from him.

"So." Chrom watched her expectantly.

"Well, for starters, 'we' means all of my sisters," Anna said sheepishly. "And we know where Robin _has_ _been,_ not where he _is._ "

"Where he’s _been?"_ Chrom asked. "So he's not only alive, but up and about, too?"

"Yep. Sorry, Chrom, but you don't get to find him in a field for a third time," Anna teased.

"Well, spill it," Chrom said. "Where do we look?"

Anna pursed her lips. "Chrom… you know how I have, like, a million sisters?"

Chrom frowned. "Well, I'm not privy to the exact number, but…"

"Chrom, honey, I'm gonna be honest when I say that a million is an understatement." Anna was totally serious.

Chrom, however, was not. "…More than a million Annas. You'll understand my disbelief."

"I actually only have one true twin sister," Anna continued. "You and she met before we ever did."

Chrom remembered the one: it was on one of their first detours from their main quest during the war. "…But…"

"The rest come from the Outrealms, through the Outrealm Gate," said Anna.

"The… Outrealms?"

Anna nodded. "Yep. It's like the, uh… portal, between times and timelines."

Chrom pieced it together. "Like how there are two Yen'fays, and two Grimas… but… on to infinity."

"That's a dumb way to phrase it, but yeah," Anna said. "There's an infinite number of universes out there; each one subtly dissonant from this one. Dissonances like, you might've married someone else, or maybe Yen'fay didn't betray Say'ri, or maybe Grima won, or maybe Lucina never traveled to the past!" She giggled. "The possibilities are endless! All of us Annas know about this, and we travel through these universes, golding and otherwise spreading capitalism."

"Gold isn't a verb," Chrom stated.

"It is now, honey."

Chrom waved it away. "So, you're saying that… Robin is somewhere in the Outrealms?"

"Yep," said Anna cheerfully. "Sure, there are tons of alternate Robins, but this is definitely the right one. He's been to places the Shepherds—this one, or any alternate ones—never go… traipsing across time and space."

"Time and space…" Chrom murmured. "And you're suggesting we go to the Outrealms to find him?"

Anna turned serious. "Absolutely. Robin was a good friend of mine, and I would never leave him hangin', just like he wouldn't leave me. I'm sure all the Shepherds feel the same way."

"Of course."

Anna leaned forward, looking Chrom in the eye. "The Outrealms are a dangerous place. Crazy, crazy stuff happens out there."

"Then I'll bring an army," Chrom boasted, standing. "I don't know what we're waiting for!"

Anna clapped her hands together and stood, excited. "All right! _That's_ the attitude I'm looking for!"

* * *

Chrom surveyed all of the Shepherds before him.

"Everyone," he called out to the crowd. "Robin was a close friend of mine—of ours! He is a father, husband, and tactician, and has earned his place as a hero to the entire world!" He looked around, meeting eye after eye. "So—to all of you—I have this to say: _let us find him, and bring him home!"_ He raised Falchion skyward.

The crowd erupted into an enthusiastic roar, raising their fists in acknowledgement.

Chrom grinned widely, and turned around, facing the massive Outrealm Gate before him. He pointed with Falchion. "We're coming for you, Robin… Wait for us!"

The army entered the Outrealm Gate, to the infinite worlds beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
>  **Into the Outrealms** , Chapter 1
> 
> .
> 
> This fic was originally concluded on June 27, 2015.
> 
> The Dissonance trilogy is probably my "claim" to """fame""" on ff.net, but the trilogy’s first installment is the reason I've never ported any of them to AO3 in the last three (almost four) years I've had this account. I'm just not nearly as proud of this one as I am the other two (despite it having some moments I am still happy with here and there), and *only* uploading the other two would be unacceptable.
> 
> Maybe I'm overly critical of my nearly six-year-old work. I hope you enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> :)


End file.
